Killer à Central
by Astate
Summary: C'est Noël à Central, mais pas de vacances pour les militaires ! Pour se venger, Hugues organise la fête du nouvel an... Le destin d'une boule de gui, d'une robe lamée bleue, d'un frigidaire, d'un choufleur, et de patins à glace prit en main par luimême.
1. Triste Noël

Voila, comme promis, voila ma fic de Noël... Contrairement à ce que laisse présager le titre, ce n'est pas du tout un polar, mais plutôt un délire dans mon genre habituel, pour ceux qui me connaissent. Ne cherchez par à comprendre le titre de cette fic avant le chapitre 4, la réponse viendra d'elle-même ! XD. Pour ce chapitre-ci, voyez-le comme une introduction, un prélude plus qu'autre chose...

Voila, cette fanfiction prend place au début des vacances d'hiver (c'est contemporain, n'est-ce pas ? XD), mais les militaires n'ont pas de vacances, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle. Imaginez cette histoire au beau milieu de l'action, alors que Scar recherche activement Ed (sauf qu'il n'est pas là dans la fic... hehem... sans doute qu'il s'est fait massacrer par les homonculus. ) et que tout le monde court partout... C'est pour eux une bouffée d'air... enfin, d'air glacé !

Le premier chapitre prend place le soir de Noël...

La suite est à lire !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Triste Noël à Central.

Ce soir-là, les rues étaient illuminées de décorations scintillantes, clignotantes, rouges et vertes, et de mauvais goût pour la plupart. Du moins, aux yeux de Roy Mustang qui détestait d'autant plus cette soirée qu'il était de surveillance.

– Alala… si au moins j'avais été libre, j'aurais plus passer la soirée avec Clara… Sophia… ou Lucie..

– Le fait est que vous n'êtes pas libre, répondit Riza Hawkeye en finissant de boire le truc au nom imprononçable qu'elle avait commandé, qui pétillait et avait une couleur bizarre. Alors je vous en prie, cessez de vous plaindre, moi aussi j'aurais préféré être libre. Mais il faut bien que des militaires soient de surveillance le jour de Noël…

– Mais pourquoi moi ? soupira le Colonel en contemplant son verre de vin de glace.

– Parce que ça fait au moins cinq ans que vous vous débrouillez pour y couper. Ca devait bien arriver un jour.

Le silence retomba sur les deux militaires, qui s'abîmèrent dans la contemplation de leurs verres. Dans la rue, quelques groupes de personnes passaient, ou des hommes seuls, emmitouflés dans leur manteau, un cadeau emballé sous le bras, ou des couples marchant amoureusement côte à côte, laissant dans la neige craquante des traces de pas marchant dans la même direction.

Cette vision avait le don d'énerver le Colonel au plus haut point. Il but d'un trait le reste de son verre et tourna brusquement la tête vers Hawkeye.

– Bon, on y va ?

La grande blonde finit lentement son verre, faisant croître l'impatience de son compagnon, avant de le reposer, de régler l'adition, et de remettre manteau, gants et écharpe avec une lenteur provocante. Enfin, ils ont poussé la porte du bar ou ils s'étaient réfugiés pour échapper au froid. Hawkeye marchait d'un pas de promeneuse, observant les façades couvertes de grive et de neige, obligeant un Mustang grelottant à s'arrêter de marcher pour l'attendre. Etait-ce une petite vengeance pour ses perpétuels retard dans les dossiers ? En tout cas, elle semblait mettre un point d'honneur à le faire attendre…

Au même moment à peu de choses près, mais à l'autre bout de central, Havoc claquait la porte de sa voiture en grelottant de froid. Il avait accepté la surveillance ce soir-là parce que c'était bien payé, et que de toute façon, il aurait passé le réveillon tout seul… Mais il en était à le regretter amèrement. Seul la présence de Falman l'empêchait de sombrer totalement dans la déprime. Après avoir fait le tour de la ville à pied, le froid les avaient rendus paresseux, et Havoc avait décidé de prendre sa voiture, ce en quoi il fut grandement approuvé par son collègue.

Le grand blond fit vrombir le moteur, puis commença à rouler dans les rues qui se vidaient peu à peu… évidemment, tout le monde était chez soi le soir de Noël, surtout à partir d'une certaine heure… A présent, ils allaient s'ennuyer à mourir, c'était sûr. Falman soupira et se pencha pour ramasser la bouteille thermos et servir une tasse de café à son camarade, lequel accepta avec reconnaissance. Ils se mirent à discuter de la neige et du mauvais temps, des autres, qui étaient en train de réveillonner avec leurs familles, avec une certaine jalousie. Après avoir repensé à Broch qui avait prit la grande résolution de se déclarer à Maria, ses amours malheureuses lui revinrent en mémoire et achevèrent de lui saper le moral, et ce, malgré la compassion amicale de Falman, qui ne savait pas quoi lui dire et se contentait de lui tapoter l'épaule avec sollicitude ou de lui faire remarquer que le feu était passé au vert.

Si il avait su ce qu'il en était, Havoc serait peut-être plus joyeux. En effet, plus tôt dans la journée Broch avait accompagné sa coéquipière préférée à la gare. Celle-ci, faute de s'apercevoir du silence mal à l'aise de son ami, avait rééquilibré la balance par un babillage incessant, parlant de sa famille qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis une éternité, ses parents, grands parents, son grand frère, ses oncles et tantes qui étaient, semble-t-il nombreux… _Elle avait rarement été aussi loquace_, songea tristement le sergent en se rappelant que dans une demi-heure au plus, elle serait partie, et qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à lui avouer. _C'est maintenant ou jamais, _pensa-t-il avec un grand sérieux et se retournant vers elle.

– Oh, et je vais pouvoir revoir Tim, aussi, fit-elle avec cet air ravi que les adultes empruntent parfois aux petites filles.

_Tim ?_ pensa Broch en ayant peur de comprendre. Le regard étincelant de Maria ne présageait rien de bon à ses yeux.

– Depuis le temps que je ne l'ai pas vu… j'espère qu'il va bien et qu'il n'a pas changé, je l'aime tellement ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un enthousiasme qui acheva de mortifier son compagnon.

Broch intérieurement désespéré parvint pourtant à esquisser un sourire tandis qu'il agitait la main au train en train de partir. Une fois celui-ci disparu, il resta longtemps debout sur le quai désert, luttant avec une envie de pleurer qui lui restait en travers de la gorge.


	2. Un jeu de hasard ?

Voila le deuxième chapitre, pour le plaisir d'Aemel13, et, je l'espère, de quelques autres... N'hésitez pas à poster des rewiews, même si c'est pour poser des questions stupides. (comment ça c'est ce que je fait tout le temps dans mes propres rewiews ? XD)

Non, plus sérieusement, les premiers chapitres de cette fic ne sont pas les plus intéressants, c'est surtout pour planter le décor et mettre l'ambiance...Deux histoires principales se mêlent dans cette fic, la première, je pense que vous l'avez deviné, est celle de Broch et de Maria (Maria, qui a presque la vedette, d'ailleurs). La deuxième reste secrète, vous verrez bien (et ceux qui savent se taisent ! ) Après, c'est un peu un pot pourri de tous les militaires en vrac, donc vous verrez un peu tout le monde. J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir, et que vous ne serez pas frustrés si vos personnages favoris n'apparaissent pas du tout dans certains chapitres...

Enfin, en attendant de voir apparaître les vedettes, savourez déja l'arrivée d'un certain élément perturbateur...

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Un jeu de hasard ?

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi…

On tolérait tout de même la grasse matinée le matin de Noël au QG de Central. Encore heureux pour le Colonel, Havoc, et quelques autres infortunés qui n'avaient pas eu leur soirée libre. Ce fait avait eu le don de les révolter profondément, et c'était plein de frustration et de mauvaise volonté qu'ils s'étaient assis à leur bureau, sous le regard vigilant du lieutenant Hawekeye…

Aussi, quand une silhouette vêtue de l'uniforme bleu traversa le couloir en fredonnant avec un air de bonne humeur tout bonnement révoltant, les militaires grincèrent des dents comme un seul homme.

– Goude moruningu ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte avec un grand sourire, s'attirant une kyrielle de regards noirs.

– On voit ceux qui ont passé un bon réveillon, commenta Havoc en écrasant sa cigarette.

– Regardez, Gracia m'a offert une écharpe ! elle l'a tricotée elle-même ! dit Hugues en brandissant l'écharpe blanche qui avait tiré d'un sac Phildar.

– Pourquoi tu l'as pas mise avec se froid de canard ? questionna Fuery.

– Elle est trop belle, je n'oserais jamais… j'ai trop peur de la saliir !

Tout le monde ressentait un courant dégoulinant, comme si Hugues suait des petits cœurs rouges. Ils grimacèrent, écoeurés de tant d'amour et de bonheur niaiseux. Aussi, quand Hawkeye chargea ses bras d'une énorme pile de dossiers à étudier, ils se sentirent soulagés. Quoique trop lourdement chargé pour continuer à tournicoter dans tous les sens en brandissant son écharpe, il ne ralentit pas son débit.

– Oui, vous savez, pour la fête du nouvel an, j'ai eu une idée de génie, je suis sûr que vous allez a-do-rer ! J'en ai discuté avec Gracia pendant la veillée, et elle était d'accord avec moi, elle a trouvé que ça pourrait vraiment être drôle. Dis, dis, dis, Roy, tu voudras bien y joueeeer ?

– Y jouer ? Est-ce que j'ai une tête à vouloir jouer à quoi que ce soit ? demanda-t-il d'un ton rogue.

Il avait l'impression d'entendre des petits cœurs rouges vif rebondir sur les murs et voleter un peu partout dans la pièce.

– C'est vrai que t'as pas très bonne mine toi… constata Hugues en se penchant vers son ami, le paquet de dossier vacillant dans ces bras.

– C'est bon, je vais très bien, lâche-moi les basques et va travailler.

– Mon ami, mon plus-que-frère qui me dit ça ? sanglota Hugues tandis qu'il était traîné hors du bureau par Riza Hawkeye qui n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre gémir.

Elle lui sourit gentiment et lui claqua la porte au nez, l'abandonnant dans le couloir. Puis elle se rassit pour corriger les dossiers du Colonel en soupirant. Elle avait vraiment besoin de vacances, elle aussi. Tout le monde se sentait terriblement fatigué, et d'autant plus qu'ils avaient l'impression que les petits cœurs étaient restés à papillonner dans la pièce, regardant par-dessus leurs épaules. Ils avaient aussi l'impression de devenir fous, d'avoir envie d'ouvrir la fenêtre alors qu'il faisait moins dix dehors.

Hugues, quand à lui, était resté d'une bonne humeur inattaquable. Après avoir erré un moment dans les couloirs, il avait échoué dans la bibliothèque où il s'était installé pour travailler. Enfin, à peine installé, il bondit de sa chaise pour aller parler à Schieska.

– Bonjour Schieska ! Comment vas-tu ?

_Oh non, pas lui !_ pensa-t-elle, paniquée, en le voyant arriver avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

– Vous venez pour travailler sur le compte rendu des jugements des quinze dernières années ?

– Pas du tout, je voulais vous parler d'un projet pour la fête du nouvel an. Vous savez, on a décidé que l'après midi et la soirée du nouvel an se passerait dans la détente, et que nous allions mettre en place une fête. Le généralissime est d'accord pour les spots et le jeu. Vous viendrez ?

_Les spots ? le jeu ? Sur quoi je suis tombé encore ?_ pensa-t-elle. Toutefois, en voyant le regard larmoyant que lui adressait Hugues, elle devinait déjà qu'elle n'échapperait pas à son sort.

– Allez, vous pouvez bien vous détendre de temps en temps… S'il vous plaaaiiit !

– Bien, si vous voulez… Mais c'est quoi ce jeu, dites-moi ?

– Secreeeet, répondit-il en notant quelque chose dans un carnet tiré de nulle part. C'est justement là l'intérêt !

Il retourna à sa table, laissant Schieska figée et vaguement inquiète. Puis elle secoua la tête, se rappelant qu'elle avait du travail et reparti dans les rayons. Ce qui lui permit de ne pas voir Hugues se diriger vers un Broch somnolent et tellement déprimé que personne n'avait osé lui parler jusque là.

Il eu comme mérite de lui changer les idées. Broch accepta mollement, se disant que d'ici-là, il aurait testé une ou deux manières de ce suicider. Hugues le quitta, tout sourire, et se débarrassa le plus vite possible de ses dossiers pour pouvoir arracher encore quelques acceptations des autres militaires, laissant Broch retomber dans sa mélancolie comme un carambar fondu._ Un tel râteau, ça mérite le livre Guiness des records,_ pensait-il, convaincu d'être le plus malheureux du monde. Ce en quoi il avait évidemment tord, heureusement pour lui.

* * *

Alors, j'ai une question pour vous : Avez-vous une petite idée de ce que prépare Hugues ? (Ceux qui connaissent déja la réponse, ne dites rien, évidemment... ou racontez n'importe quoi si le coeur vous en dit ! ) 


	3. Préparatifs

Voila une bonne nouvelle pour miss Hello Kitty : Edward apparait dans ce chapitre. Mauvaise nouvelle : on jarte Winry . Deuxième mauvaise nouvelle : je suis malade. Comment ça vous vous en fichez tant que je peux plublier le prochain chapitre ? Sans coeur !

Enfin, je pourrais en dire plus, mais je me contente d'achever part un :

**JOYEUX NOËL !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Préparatifs

Quand Edward revint à Central quelques jours plus tard, poussant hâtivement la porte d'entrée pour retrouver un peu de chaleur, il ne savait pas dans quel champ de bataille il allait mettre les pieds. A première vue, tout était normal. Il faisait froid, mais il n'y avait pas de vent ni de neige, ça suffisait largement à notre petit blond qui s'ébroua et sortit le nez de son écharpe blanche. Il était d'assez sale humeur, ayant dû supporter une avarie de train à cause de la neige, doublée d'une panne de chauffage qui avait failli congeler la moitié du wagon. Et le pire, c'est qu'on lui avait donné une forte amende parce qu'il avait transformé les boiseries du wagon-restaurant en bois de chauffage pour la survie des passagers. Il avait pourtant réparé, mais, question de principe semble-il, on ne lui avait pas retiré l'amende. Al n'était même pas là pour le réconforter, il était resté bien au chaud chez les Rockbells ...

Il en était là de ses pensées quand il vit arriver le Généralissime. Il se mit immédiatement au garde-à-vous, s'attirant le regard le l'homme qui lui tapota l'épaule.

- Vous devriez aller vous faire recenser, dit-il avec un sourire paternel.

Il repartit sans un mot de plus, laissant Edward perplexe.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_ pensa-t-il en se grattant la tête.

– Edwaaaaard ! Qu'est-ce que je suis content de te voir ! s'exclama Hugues en le voyant arriver.

– Ben qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ? répondit le petit blond, pour le moins désarçonné de le voir à la place qu'occupait habituellement son supérieur.

– Ah… pour notre grand malheur à tous, Roy est malade comme un chien. Manifestement la tournée nocturne ne lui à pas réussi…

– Abuseeeeeeeeeer ! gémit Edward en s'affalant sur son bureau. Dire que je me suis tapé tout le trajet pour lui remettre le dossier en main propre ! Avec la neige et la panne d'électricité ! Si j'avais su, je serais resté à Rezembool à bouffer des clémentines ! Il me paiera l'amende, pour sa peine !

– Allons, allons, c'est pas sa faute, tu sais, commença à dire Hugues dans une tentative pour couper la parole au blondinet marmonnant. Ohhhh, toi aussi tu as une écharpe blaaaaaanche ! Elle est toute douce en pluuus ! Trop foooort ! s'exclama-t-il en s'y frottant comme un chat.

– Eh, c'est bon, on direz que vous allez vous moucher dedans ! grogna Ed en l'arrachant des griffes de Hugues passé en mode félin.

Il était sérieusement inquiet quand à la santé mentale du militaire, aussi pensa-t-il qu'il était mûr pour l'HP quand il commença à expliquer qu'il organisait une fête pour le nouvel ans.

– Vous seriez pas un peu givré, vous ? On a les Homonculus et Scar aux fesses, et vous voulez _faire la fête_ ?

– Justement, il faut bien un moment pour se détendre ! Et puis, certains n'ont même pas eu de vacances… Ils peuvent bien s'amuser un peu !

– Moi, j'ai eu des vacances, et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de fêter le nouvel an ! Je veux juste me débarrasser de ce dossier et retourner à Rezembool rejoindre Al !

A ces mots, Hugues me jeta un regard humide, l'air profondément déçu et blessé. Il s'accroupit dans un coin et fit des petits dessins dans la poussière avec son doigt [oui, je sais, le ménage n'est pas fait dans les coins… en murmurant tristement pour lui-même.

– Moi qui me faisais une telle joie d'organiser la fête et le grand jeu… j'avais spécialement pensé à toi en plus…

Edward, voyant dans quel état son refus avait plongé Hugues, se sentit à la fois las et contrit. Aussi posa-t-il sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Il était résolu à revenir à Rezembool, mais en se remémorant la tête de Winry quand il avait dit qu'il ne portait pas d'écharpe, et la façon dont elle avait failli l'étrangler en le forçant à la mettre, son retour ne lui parut plus aussi urgent d'un coup. _Si le Colonel y vient, je pourrais me débrouiller pour lui refiler le dossier… Et puis il n'y a pas de mal à m'amuser un peu de temps en temps..._

– Allons, si ce n'est que ça, j'y viendrais à cette fête, fit-il d'un ton réconfortant.

– C'est vrai ? fit Hugues avec des yeux brillants d'où coulait encore un torrent de larmes. Tu voudras bien participer au grand jeu aussi ?

– Euh… ouais… répondit-il mécaniquement.

– Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees ! s'exclama-t-il, soudainement bondissant, avant d'entamer une danse de la victoire.

_Dans quel pétrin je me suis fourré encore ?_ pensa le petit blond en se mordant la lèvre.

oOoOoOoOo

Le matin du trente et un décembre, il fut embauché avec Schieska et Broch pour décorer la salle de réunion. Au début sérieux, l'adolescent se dérida, entraînant Shieska dans son délire, s'entortillant dans les guirlandes tandis qu'elle mettait des boules de noël en guise de boucles d'oreilles. Il était mort de rire, d'autant plus qu'elle en avait mis deux de taille et de couleur différentes. Maintenant que les choses se présentaient de la sorte, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir été forcé à rester. Le seul à ne pas se réjouir dans la pièce était Broch, qui alignait les boules dorées sans enthousiasme, le visage triste. Shieska lui jeta un coup d'œil, et cessa aussitôt de rire. Elle marcha vers lui de son pas pas du tout féminin et s'accroupit pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

– Broch, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle en remontant ses lunettes. On dirait que tu t'es pris un râteau.

– Schieska, un peu de délicatesse ! grognais-je en faisant tomber de ma tête la guirlande rouge qui y avait été posée.

– Bah, elle a raison… murmura Broch en balançant une petite boule verte et argentée qui roula jusqu'à un coin de la pièce. Je suis le pire nullard de tous les temps.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demandais-je d'un air soucieux après m'être assis lourdement à côté de lui.

– Bonjour la compagnie ! s'exclama joyeusement la nouvelle venue en ouvrant largement la porte. Waaaaaaah ! Vous avez fait du bon boulot ! C'est décoré de partout !

Je me retournais, les yeux grands ouverts. Maria Ross se tenait là dans une doudoune noire, les mains sur les hanches, jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce avec un sifflement admiratif. Elle était d'une expansivité absolument extravagante.

– Heureusement que le train n'a pas eu de problème, ça m'aurait fait trop de peine de rater ça ! Dommage que je n'ai pas pu venir avec Tim, il aurait sûrement beaucoup aimé aussi… Bon, je vais poser mes affaires dans le dortoir, je reviens vous aider dès que je peux !

_Ah… d'accord_… pensa le jeune alchimiste, sous le choc. _Elle a un copain. Tout s'explique : son absence, mais aussi son enthousiasme débordant… elle doit être contente de l'avoir retrouvé… Et le pauvre Broch, du coup, il n'a plus qu'à se retourner dans sa tombe !_ Il se sentit envahi par une froide colère à l'égard de sa coéquipière, mais elle était déjà repartie…

Broch, quand à lui, n'avait pas levé les yeux, et gratouillait un peu de dorure du bout de l'index…

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, beaucoup de nouveaux éléments arriveront, vous saurez quel est le mystérieux jeu mis en place par Hugues. Surpriiiiise ! 


	4. Le Killer

Voila le quatrième chapitre posté un peu beaucoup en fraude au beau milieu du repas de famille toussote Je serais brève une fois encore. Enfin, ce chapitre sonne le coup d'envoi du barrage en live organisé par Hugues, pour notre plus grand plaisir... Beaucoup de questions restent en suspend, bien sûr (ce serait bête de tout savoir maintenant, non ? Comme ça ça vous laisse des surprises XD) mais vous pourrez enfin comprendre le titre, et deviner la tournure des prochains évènements .

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le Killer 

Tandis que les militaires rédigeaient leurs dossiers ou préparaient la fête, quelque part dans Central, Envy raccrocha le téléphone avec son sourire de psychopathe numéro trois, avant de se retourner vers Lust et Gluttony.

– Ces crétins de militaires ont décidé de faire la fête, ce soir...

– Et alors ? demanda Lust de sa voix chaude, en fronçant les sourcils d'un air las.

– Ils seront détendus, inattentifs… C'est l'occasion rêvée de s'infiltrer et de faire un massacre. Ca va être leur fête ! s'exclama-t-il en se frottant les mains.

– Je pourrais pas y aller… Gluttonny et moi, on est déjà repérés par les militaires…

– Je pourrais pas les manger ? demanda Gluttony d'un air triste.

– Eh non, soupira-t-elle en lui tapotant la tête.

– Je veux les manger ! gémit-il.

– On t'a déjà dit que c'était pas possible ! grogna Envy. Par contre, je pense que Sloth, Wrath et moi pourront faire quelques dégâts. Ils connaissent pas le mioche, ils se feront avoir par son air innocent, et ce sera… un massacre… T'entends, le mioche ? cria-t-il vers le plafond. On a du boulot pour toi !

Ledit mioche décolla du plafond et resta pendu au lustre, la tête en bas, je regardant avec un sourire moqueur avant de lui tirer la langue.

– Espèce de…temeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! gronda Envy avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Tandis qu'ils galopaient un peu partout contre le plafond et les murs avec de grands cris et quelques hurlements de douleurs, Lust tripotait une de ses mèches de cheveux d'un air méditatif, totalement indifférente à ce remue-ménage.

_Comment est-ce qu'on va fringuer Wrath ?_

_oOoOoOoOo_

Après avoir erré, fait les courses ou dormi pendant une partie de l'après-midi, une poignée de militaires s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle décorée par Edward et Schieska. Le jeune alchimiste, qui était dans cette pièce depuis quelques heures, commençait à avoir le cerveau échauffé et disait à peu près n'importe quoi, ce qui faisait bien rire les quelques personnes qui l'écoutaient. Reprenant un instant son sérieux, il jeta un coup d'œil panoramique pour voir qui était dans la salle. Derrière Havoc, Breda, Fuery et Falman dépassait la haute silhouette d'Amstrong. Le sergent Broch et Ross étaient assis à sa gauche, Schieska et Hawkeye à sa droite, qui escortait le Crétin Mustang, vaillamment sorti de son lit, les traits tirés. Finalement, il n'y avait que des gens qu'Edward connaissait, une poignée de militaire complices et plutôt proches de Hugues. Dernière surprise, on vit arriver en grande pompe le généralissime, King Bradley.

_Il l'a invité au jeu aussi ?_ pensa Ed, les yeux exorbités_. Mais il est complètement siphonné !_ Enfin, Hugues ouvrit la porte et fit son apparition, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

– Bonjours m'sieurs dames. Tout d'abord, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté avec cet enthousiasme de participer au grand jeu secret du nouvel an ! Maintenant que nous sommes réunis, nous pouvons… admirer cette magnifique photo de ma fille, qui va bientôt fêter son quatrième anniversaire !

Après avoir esquivé la gerbe de flammes qu'avait envoyé le Colonel, il repris plus sérieusement, et commença à expliquer les règles.

– Ce jeu s'appelle le Killer. Peut-être le connaissez-vous déjà, mais dans le doute, je vais vous expliquer le principe. C'est assez simple : Chaque joueur va se voir confier une enveloppe, expliqua Hugues en en brandissant une, qui contient plusieurs indications : La personne que vous devez « tuer », le lieu, et l'arme que vous devez utiliser pour ce faire. Il faut réunir les trois pour gagner, le tout sans témoin. Si quelqu'un a vu le meurtre, vous êtes disqualifié ! Mais évidemment, il faut aussi ne pas se faire tuer à son tour. Je tiens à rappeler que c'est un jeu, fit Hugues en remarquant le regard d'aigle d'Hawkeye, et qu'en aucun cas vous n'avez à violenter les autres joueurs ! Le jeu prendra fin officiellement sur le coup de dix heures… D'ici là, vous avez carte blanche ! Je crois que c'est à peu près tout… Vos enveloppes sont ici, servez-vous, acheva Hugues avec un grand sourire, quoiqu'il se soit beaucoup rapproché de la porte.

Hawkeye le regarda d'un air soupçonneux tout en ouvrant son enveloppe, avant de lire le papier qu'il contenait. Elle ne manqua pas d'hausser un sourcil, réaction franchement intense venant d'elle. Le Fullmetal quant à lui avait attrapé son enveloppe et l'ouvrait avec un regard en coin. Hugues était à présent à moins d'un mètre de la porte. Les autres commençaient à ouvrir leurs enveloppes, la tension était à son comble…Tout le monde sursauta quand Hawkeye froissa la missive dans son poing avec un regard à faire pâlir les morts, dégainant son Bredetta en fondant vers Hugues comme un rapace. Celui-ci eut toutefois le temps de fuir, probablement pour s'enfermer dans les toilettes… Après avoir contemplé la scène à mon tour le papier, et lu sa « mission » avec une incrédulité grandissante, le petit blond fourra la feuille dans sa poche et jeta un regard en dessous à la porte, avant de s'y diriger en courant.

– Lieutenant ! ATTENDEZ-MOI ! hurla-t-il en leur courant après, bien résolu à en découdre.

_Mais il se fout de moi ! Il peut pas me faire un coup pareil ! _

Trop en colère pour se retourner, il n'avait même pas réalisé que tout le monde ou presque avait eu une réaction similaire (à l'exception de Bradley et Maria qui regardaient toute cette agitation avec un sourire amusé). Tous campèrent à l'entrée des toilettes, attendant que la souris sorte de son trou.

– Calmez-vous un peu… Ce n'est qu'un jeu… gémit ladite souris, terrifiée.

– Et bien ce jeu, je n'y joue pas ! laissa tomber la grande blonde tout en frottant son Bredetta.

– Mais les gagnants auront un merveilleux cadeau ! gémit Hugues en désespoir de cause.

– A d'autres, répondit Breda. Je te connais, je parie que tu viens d'inventer ça pour te tirer d'affaire !

– Pas du tout, ça fait plus d'une semaine que j'y travaille ! J'en ai bavé pour ça ! Franchement, vous ne pourrez pas résister quand vous le verrez !

Les militaires se regardèrent entre eux. Hugues avait vraiment l'air de bonne foi et son argument leur paraissait soudainement très persuasif. Certain par envie pure, d'autre pour une question de fierté mal placée, tous se mirent en tête de gagner. Edward notamment, vit soudainement en ce pari idiot un challenge, et de plus un moyen de se venger de ses habituelles humiliations. En quelques minutes, le couloir fut de nouveau désert. Même Hawkeye renonça à tuer Hugues, pensant qu'elle pouvait finalement s'acquitter de sa mission. Elle glissa son pistolet dans sa poche et s'éloigna, avant de se retourner et revenir sur ses pas pour demander à Hugues qui venait de déverrouiller la porte.

– Qu'est-ce que tu entends par mini exactement ?

La machine était en marche… Tandis que les militaires se préparaient au jeu, les Homonculus avaient immobilisé Warth pour le laver avant de partir au QG…

* * *

Alors, votre jugement ? 


	5. En route pour un meurtre

Voila un petit chapitre cinq On enchaïne sur un peu d'action, les protagonistes se mettent en marche...Et l'auteur commence à se barrer en live TT La narration s'éclate, mais j'ose espérer que les choses resterons claires quand même Si vous avez des critiques, des questions ou des choses que vous aimez particulièrement, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, c'est important de savoir ce que pensent les lecteurs pour mieux leur faire plaisir w. Et tout le monde sait que rien ne fait plus plaisir à un auteur d'une rewiew :p

Bon, j'en dis trop, stop le chantage, chantons plutôt :

_Betty Baba Noël, Candide et Sandra Duciel..._

Sur ces paroles de sagesses, je cède la place à mon chapitre avant d'être aussi tarée que Hugues (quej 'adore par ailleurs mouitch !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : En marche pour un meurtre… 

– Bon, tu as compris, minus ? demanda Envy à son compagnon alors qu'ils marchaient dans la neige vierge d'une rue peu fréquentée du côté du QG des militaires. Tu es un gosse, malheureux, abandonné le jour du nouvel an, etc, etc… Fais-les pleurer, ces pauvre petits cœurs !

– Ouais, ouais… répondit ledit pauvre gosse avec le ton d'un ado blasé. Une fois que j'ai fait ça, je dois faire quoi ? J'ai pas envie de passer la soirée à faire semblant de pleurer !

– Une fois que tu es entré dans le QG, essaye de tuer le petit blond, là… Et puis aussi le grand brun, celui qui se la pète ! Théoriquement, on devait les garder en vie, je les supporte pas, on en trouvera d'autres…

– Je vois… Et les autres ?

– Ils sont pas important… Sauf peut-être le rat de bibliothèque, là… Elle a de sérieux doutes sur l'identité de Sloth… mais il faut la tuer proprement, histoire d'éviter de s'attirer les soupçons.

– Ok…

Ils reprirent leur marche en silence. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient ralliés à la même cause, leur inimité se sentait dans les traits crispés de leur visage tandis qu'ils arrivaient aux grilles givrées du QG.

– J'ai une dernière question…

– Quoi ? répondit Envy avec un ton impatient.

– Pourquoi vous m'avez forcé à me laver les genoux pour m'habiller en clodo après ? demanda le garçon en relevant le bord du bonnet trop grand qui l'aveuglait.

– J't'en pose des questions, moi ? grogna Envy d'un ton qui fit accélérer nettement le pas du jeune Homonculus.

oOoOoOoOo

_Alors comme ça, je suis censé tuer King Bradley pour prendre le pouvoir ?_ pensait Roy en traversant le hall d'un air songeur_. Avec… « un chou-fleur, dans le hall » Mon dieu, mon dieu, ça va pas être facile…_ constata-t-il en voyant comment tout le monde allait et venait dans la grande pièce_. Le « tuer », passe encore, mais sans témoins… Enfin, il faut déjà que je me récupère l'arme du crime… il devrait y en avoir dans la cuisine…_

Son reste de fièvre ne l'aidait pas à être de bonne humeur. Hugues lui avait arraché la promesse qu'il jouerait alors qu'il avait quarante de fièvre, ce n'était vraiment pas loyal de sa part…Toutefois, quand il vit arriver la silhouette de la plantureuse mais frigide Juliette Douglas, ses pensées changèrent totalement de direction et ricochèrent au plafond ou était accroché une énorme boule de gui. Aussitôt un sourire sardonique traversa son visage. Trop occupée à trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de Schieska devenue gênante, elle ne l'avait pas remarquée. Aussi fut-elle un instant paniquée quand elle sentit une main attraper son avant bras pour l'arrêter, avant de voir que c'était simplement le colonel Mustang.

_Ah, ça va, ce n'est que ce crâneur…_ pensa Sloth, immédiatement soulagée. _Le jour ou il s'apercevra de quelque chose, les poules auront des dents. _

Son soulagement s'évanouit quand il lui vola un baiser léger avant de désigner du doigt la boule de gui qui les surplombait. Elle se sentit soudainement une envie de meurtre à son égard, qui ne la quitta plus de la soirée et la détourna immédiatement et durablement du meurtre de Schieska.

Toutefois, l'exploser ici et maintenant signifiait faire sauter sa couverture déjà fragilisée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux quelques personnes qui passait en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de la main avant de se reprendre et de composer un sourire froid.

– Une coutume de Central, j'imagine… Que c'est intelligent ! persifla-t-elle d'un ton méprisant.

– La tradition reste, répondit Roy avec une révérence avant de repartir vers les cuisine.

Une fois dans le couloir, il pouffa de rire en repensant à sa mine déconfite. La soirée serait peut-être plus drôle qu'il le croyait…

oOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, les trois blonds s'étaient mis en marche vers les dortoirs, et en profitèrent pour discuter un petit peu. Edward était profondément résolu à réussir sa « mission », et sa lueur dans le regard avait quelque choses d'effrayant pour les deux autres. Le jeu avait tout de même réussi l'exploit de tirer provisoirement Broch de sa léthargie. Le plus calme des trois était finalement Havoc. Edward s'en aperçu justement.

– Eh bien, tu es bien silencieux, dis-moi ! Tu as un problème ?

– Il te manque l'objet, toi aussi ? renchérit Broch.

– Non, j'ai ce qu'il faut, répondit Havoc, les oreilles rougissantes (mais peut-être était-ce à cause du froid qui les avait saisis quand ils avaient passé la porte qui menait au jardin intérieur.)

– Dis, c'est quoiiiiiii ? demanda Ed avec un sourire de chat.

– Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat.

– T'es pas drôle, grogna le petit blond, déçu.

– Vous avez pas des patins à glace ? murmura Broch, songeur.

– Ah non, je les ai oubliés en même temps que mon portefeuille, désolé, répondit ironiquement Edward.

– J'en ai pas, mais… je crois que le colonel en a…

– Je vois, je vois…

– … Tu sais quoi, je vais t'accompagner pour faire le guet ! Je sais pas qui tu dois tuer, mais bon, ça me fait marrer d'être complice !

– Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est Amstrong que je dois tuer, répondit Broch à son cadet.

– Tu crois que c'est dans les règles, ça ? demanda Havoc d'un air sceptique.

– Et toi, tu dois tuer qui ? continua Broch sans faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

– Se-cret ! répondit Edward tandis que les oreilles d'Havoc rougissaient de nouveau (oui, mais c'est parce que le sang recommençait à circuler en revenant à des températures plus douce une fois la porte du dortoir poussée…)


	6. La geste de Caïn Fuery

Voila le chapitre six, déja, enfin ? Je crois que mon rythme de publication est limite trop rapide :p vous avez pas le temps d'être frustrés et de réclamer la suite et d'échafauder des hypothèses tordues... je devrais peut-être ralentir la publication, non ? Niark niark niark.

Non, simple idée en l'air pour vous bisquer. Je vous en veux pas d'avoir du mal à suivre, je vous aime trop pour ça w. Et de toute manière, je vous dois déja mes plus plates excuses pour les "phauthes" d'orthographe, d'accord, de frappe et de goût (barrez les options que vous ne voulez pas XD) Mon manque de soin et ma négligence face à ma béta-rideuse (oh le vilain mot) son impardonnable, mais le fait est que ces chapitres ont été enregistrés sur le site _avant_ leur relecture, et que, n'étant pas chez moi pendant le plus clair des vacances et squattant des ordis étrangers et étranges, ce n'est pas la condition idéale. Mais je me promets de relire les chapitres déja postés et de les corriger pour qu'ils soient tous beaux tout propres ! Na !

Sur ce j'arrête le syndrome du blabla de l'auteur plus long que le chapitre, même si pour une fois j'avais une raison.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : La geste de Caïn Fuery

Breda revenait de son bureau, un jeu d'échec à la main, pour s'installer dans la grande salle qui avait été décorée à l'occasion de la fête. Il s'assit à un endroit particulièrement éclairé et animé, songeant qu'il risquait moins de se faire attaquer, sortit les pièces d'échec et se mit machinalement à jouer contre lui-même en réfléchissant intensément. _Comment puis-je amener Falman à être au bureau du généralissime avec moi ? Je ne vois pas comment je vais pouvoir gagner mon pari…_

_Mais non ! ne nous laissons pas abattre ! Je trouverais un moyen ! _

oOoOoOoOo

Hugues était remonté en flèche dans les dortoirs. Pourquoi ? Vous aimeriez bien le savoir, hein ? Sans doute était-il en train de préparer quelque coup fumeux… Plus important, plus étonnant aussi, Fuery s'était infiltré dans le dortoir des filles. Il marchait silencieusement dans le couloir, le dos courbé comme s'il le jugement divin allait s'abattre sur lui à tout instant, sous forme d'un Bredetta chargé, sans doute…

L'expédition qui s'annonçait amusante ne l'était pas tant que ça, finalement… le petit homme à lunettes se sentait profondément stressé par la situation, et plus encore par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux portes de part et d'autre, puis vit enfin celle qui l'intéressait : Sur une porte, une feuille punaisée portait en lettres bien formées « Riza Hawkeye ». Il s'approcha de celle-ci et la poussa en déglutissant.

La porte s'ouvrit, le laissant craindre la présence du lieutenant. Aussi, quand Black Hayatt lui sauta dessus en aboyant, il frôla la crise cardiaque et tomba en arrière, avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement et de faire un gros câlin au brave toutou qui le couvrait de coups de langue affectueux. Après s'être relevé et avoir nettoyé ses lunettes, ils poussa la porte et entra dans la chambre.

Le lit était aussi bien fait que s'il avait été repassé. Les étagères étaient vides et légèrement poussiéreuses, mais la grande valise rouge et la gamelle posée au pied du lit confirmait une trace d'animation. Fuery ouvrit un placard qui se révéla vide, puis un autre ou il découvrit avec soulagement le paquet de croquettes. Black Hayatte s'assit, droit comme un I, puis jappa d'un air joyeux.

– Non, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite mon vieux, fit Fuery d'un air gêné. Je pourrais t'expliquer pourquoi, mais ça risque de ne pas t'intéresser…

Il souleva ensuite le lourd sac qu'il prit dans ses bras, et tenta de ressortir de la pièce. Seulement, trop heureux de voir tant une bonne gamelle qu'un compagnon de jeu, Black Hayatt le suivait pas à pas. Le petit brun ne savait que faire, trop gentil pour avoir le cœur à enfermer le chien.

– Eh-là ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama une voix féminine.

Fuery sursauta et lâcha le sac qui tomba avec un bruit sourd, puis se pencha pour le reprendre aussitôt après avant de se tourner vers ce qui se révéla être…Maria Ross qui le regardait d'un air dur.

– Euh… je… ben… euh… C'était…

Le regard de la jeune femme se baissa vers le chien, puis le paquet de croquette que l'homme serrait contre sont cœur en bafouillant. _Il est venu nourrir le chien ? _pensa-t-elle._ C'est gentil de sa part, même s'il n'a pas le droit d'être là…_Elle se radoucit aussitôt et c'est en souriant gentiment qu'elle recommença à parler.

– C'est gentil de s'occuper de Black Hayatt… mais tu devrais être plus discret.

– C'est que… je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, et puis, je n'arrive pas à refermer la porte derrière lui…

– Forcément, tu as les mains prises ! Je m'en occupe si tu veux !

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Fuery continua à bredouiller maladroitement tandis que Maria s'était penchée en sifflant pour attirer l'attention du chien.

– Tu es sure que ça ne te dérange pas ? finit-il par articuler.

– Au contraire ! J'adore les chiens, répondit-elle en gratouillant derrière les oreilles de Black Hayatt. Allez, file avant que quelqu'un d'autre te voie !

– Merci infiniment !

– De rien ! répondit Maria avant de se pencher de nouveau sur le chien pour le papouiller comme le font tous les amoureux des chiens.

Et c'est ainsi que Fuery possédait l'arme du crime et redescendit triomphalement l'escalier avant de se mettre en quête de sa cible, tout en se disant qu'il avait vraiment de la chance de ne pas être tombé sur Hawekeye.

oOoOoOoOo

La susdite Hawkeye, pendant ce temps, traversait le hall en pestant et rageant à cause de l'exigence supplémentaire qu'avait eut Hugues à son égard, quand elle vit Shieska en train de discuter avec un inconnu. Avec un petit inconnu. Un enfant… vêtu de loques… avec de longs cheveux noirs. Intriguée, elle s'approcha.

– Mais tes parents ? Ils sont où ? demanda Shieska, au bord des larmes.

– J'ai pas de pareeeeents ! gémit l'enfant d'un air désespéré.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire quand même ! _grognait-il intérieurement au même moment._ Heureusement qu'il y a un meurtre à la clé ! _

– Mon pauvre ! Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance ! Dire que tu n'as jamais eu la chance d'avoir un vrai foyer…

– Il faudrait qu'il aille au commissariat, fit remarquer Hawkeye avec son regard d'aigle habituel, absolument pas touché par les jérémiades du petit Homonculus.

– Non, pas les policiers ! Ils voudront me tuer ! s'exclama-t-il en s'accrochant à la taille de Shieska qui leva vers la blonde un regard résolu derrière ses lunettes rondes.

– C'est bon, soupira le lieutenant, vaincu par la compassion déraisonnable de la brunette. On a qu'à lui donner quelque chose à manger et un lit pour ce soir. Par contre, demain, à la première heure, on l'emmène là-bas !

_M'en fiche, demain je serais parti !_ pensa Warth en dissimulant son sourire de victoire dans les plis d'uniforme de Shieska avant de s'incliner en se confondant en remerciements dont il ne pensait bien évidemment pas un mot.

_Je me demande ce que fait Envy… J'espère qu'il n'a pas déjà tué tout le monde, je veux ma part aussi ! Enfin, je pourrais toujours m'occuper du cas de Shieska…_

_oOoOoOoOo _

Au même moment, à l'autre bout du bâtiment, Fuery sauta sauvagement sur la grande silhouette d'Havoc et l'assomma d'un grand coup de sac de croquettes. Il se rappela trop tard que le Killer n'était qu'un jeu, et contempla la silhouette immobile de son collège avec une panique non dissimulée.

– Au meuuuuuurtreuh ! J'ai tué Havoqueuh ! sanglota le grand brun.

Ses cris firent arriver Falman qui contempla la scène, interloqué. Il s'agenouilla vivement à côté d'Havoc et lui prit le pouls, pour constater qu'il battait encore.

– Allons, il n'est pas mort, juste assommé… fit Falman d'un ton réconfortant avant de se ressaisir. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ?

– J'ai oublié que c'était un jeu, pris dans l'action…

Falman soupira, atterré par la candeur de son camarade.

– C'est pas malin, vraiment ! Aide-moi au moins à le transporter à l'infirmerie !

C'est dans la nature d'une personne inconsciente d'être justement, inconsciente. En l'occurrence, c'était une chance. Envy se serait sûrement suicidé s'il avait réalisé qu'il venait de se faire avoir par la personne la plus candide du QG…


	7. Meeting autour du frigidaire

Voila mon chapitre 7, très... alimentaire... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai fait une obsession autour de la cuisine que l'on retrouve dans d'autres fics... Certains diront que c'est parce que je suis un ventre, mais c'est faux X( Enfin, passons... Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'intelligent, aussi vais-je me taire avant de raconter ma vie...

Ah, si, si tout le chapitre se passe dans cette pièce, c'est que plutôt que d'avoir une narration complètement éclatée (ce qui n'est pas évident à faire, déja comme ça j'ai eu du mal à tout coordoner) je me suis basée sur les lieux avant de faire une chronologie... J'espère que ça ne parait pas bancal et que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire w

Au fait, vous saviez que le chiffre 7 fait partie de mes préférés ?

Ok, je me tais pour de vrai ° Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Meeting autour du frigo

Maria avait finit par abandonner à contrecoeur Black Hayatt dans son austère retraite, et se dirigeait maintenant vers la cuisine d'un pas résolu. Tellement résolu qu'elle failli percuter le Colonel Mustang à l'angle d'un couloir.

– Veuillez m'excuser Colonel, fit-elle d'un ton sérieux.

– Ce n'est rien… sans doute étiez-vous prise par le jeu, répondit-il en souriant. Moi-même…

– Excusez-moi, mais l'heure tourne, et j'aimerais ne pas perdre au jeu, justement, fit Maria avec un sourire gêné.

– Déjà huit heures moins vingt ! Il faut vraiment que je me dépêche d'aller à la cuisine !

– Vous aussi, vous y allez ?

– Comment, vous avez des courses à faire ? fit le grand brun d'un air enjoué. Allons-y ensemble ! dit-il en l'entraînant avec lui dans sa marche.

Malgré les restes de sa maladie, il se sentait presque en forme, motivé en tout cas à l'idée de casser un chou en deux sur la tête de Bradley… Enfin, il se contenterait de l'imaginer, le généralissime avait beau avoir le sens de l'humour, il ne laisserait pas passer cet affront. Dommage…

Ils arrivèrent à la cuisine et en poussèrent la porte d'un air presque intimidé. La salle toute entière luisait de chrome poli, tout était métallique et donnait une impression de… oui, de froideur. Mais c'était sans importance. Maria se dirigea vers le qu'elle soupçonnait être un frigidaire et l'ouvrit en grand, avant d'en sortir une bouteille de lait. Roy, qui jetait un coup d'œil à la porte des réserve, jeta un coup d'œil vers elle et sourit d'un air sardonique.

– Laissez-moi deviner… vous devez tuer le Fullmetal Alchemist ?

– Hein ? heuh, oui, bafouilla Maria. Mais comment vous l'avez deviné ?

– Il déteste le lait ! répondit-il en pouffant de rire. J'aurais bien aimé voir sa tête quand vous lui sauterez dessus avec cette bouteille… Dommage que l'on ne doive pas avoir de témoins…

– Et vous, alors ?

– J'aimerais bien pouvoir « tuer » en public ! répondit-il en soupirant. Mais déjà, il faut que je me trouve…mais cela ne vous intéresse pas, peut-être devriez-vous plutôt chercher le jeune Fullmetal… il serait bête que vous ne puissiez le « tuer ».

Maria salua Roy et quitta la pièce trop vite pour voir le militaire s'appuyer au frigidaire pour pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il était atterré d'avoir failli prononcer le mot « chou-fleur » devant une femme. Le summum du ridicule. Un début de mal de tête lui fit reprendre ses esprits, et il partit en quête de son arme, qu'il finit par trouver dans le bac à légume géant du frigo des réserves. Il en était à penser qu'il ne reviendrait pas de sitôt dans la pièce glaciale. Sa hâte à partir fut salutaire.

En effet, à peine eut-il refermé la porte que la fenêtre s'ouvrit. Elle était trop petite pour laisser passer le gros corps de l'Intrus, aussi celui-ci en grignota le pourtour. Cela fait, il se glissa dans la pièce obscure après avoir tiré un rideau sur la fenêtre brisée. Puis il se mit à renifler.

– Mmm, ça sent bon… est-ce que je peux le manger ? demanda-il comme à lui-même. Ca sentait le Colonel, oui… Il était là… est-ce que je le suis ?

Hasard ou instinct, Gluttony s'était introduit dans le QG par la pièce la plus intéressante à ses yeux… Il commença à se diriger vers les réserves d'un air avide quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il eut tout juste le temps de se dissimuler derrière une étagère avant que la lumière s'allume. King Bradley, tenant à la main l'extrémité d'un sapin décapité, entra dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il chercha des yeux un signe de vie, dans l'espoir que Fuery ce soit jeté dans la gueule du loup, mais ce n'était pas le cas. En revanche, il sentit très vite le courant d'air froid qui venait de la fenêtre. Il se dirigea vers elle et en arracha le rideau avant de pousser un soupir. _Signé Gluttony._

– Gluttony ? Je sais que tu es là…

Il s'approcha des réserves et vit son ventre tenter de ne pas dépasser de l'étagère derrière laquelle l'Homonculus s'était caché.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on t'avait dit ? De rester bien sagement au QG avec Lust ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

– Je voulais le manger, répondit évasivement Gluttony en triturant timidement ses doigts en forme de saucisses.

– Mais puisqu'on t'avait dit de…

King Bradley n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, puisque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Deux voix féminines discutaient en entrant.

– Tiens, c'est allumé ? remarqua l'une d'entre elles.

Le militaire poussa l'Homonculus sans cérémonie dans la chambre froide en lui chuchotant de ne pas bouger de là jusqu'à ce qu'il le lui permette, puis s'épousseta et ressortit des réserves.

– Tiens, mais qui est-ce ? dit-il en feignant d'être étonné par la présence de Wrath habillé comme un clochard.

– Un enfant, abandonné ! répondit Shieska d'un air poignant.

– Oh, je vois… Il mérite au moins d'avoir une bonne nuit pour le nouvel an, répondit le généralissime avec un sourire paternaliste.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la tuer ? _pensa-t-il en même temps.

A ce moment-là, le frigidaire se referma et il remarqua la présence d'Hawkeye. Bien qu'elle n'ai qu'une bouteille de lait à la main, King Bradley comprit immédiatement que Wrath n'ai pas eu envie de s'y frotter. Lui-même se sentit hésiter. Il soupesa les forces tandis que Hawkeye faisait chauffer le lait (et oui, elle sait AUSSI faire la cuisine ! Etonnant, non ?) Elle versa ensuite le lait chaud dans un bol et l'aurait renversé si elle avait été normale au moment ou Fuery ouvrit la porte en coup de vent.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Shieska d'un air inquiet en le voyant, les cheveux et les lunettes en bataille.

– Havoc… Dans les pommes… ma faute… glaçons… tenta d'expliquer le jeune militaire totalement essouflé.

Tandis que King Bradley distillait silencieusement sa rage de ne pas pouvoir gagner au jeu à cause de la présence des autres, Hawkeye désigna le frigidaire vers lesquels Fuery se jeta pour en tirer un moule contenant des glaçons déjà faits. Il salua respectueusement le généralissime avant de repartir en courant. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil entendu à Wrath, et ils se préparaient tous deux à attaquer Hawkeye quand Shieska se redressa brusquement avec un air victorieux, une gigantesque poêle trouée à la main.

– Ils ont même des poêles à marron dans cette cuisine ! C'est génial !

Bizarrement, Warth ne pipa mot et but son chocolat chaud. Peut-être réalisait-il que même les faibles femmes n'étaient pas si faibles que ça…

Et pendant ce temps, Hugues se baladait joyeusement dans le QG en accrochant des boules de gui un peu partout…

* * *

Vous est-il déja arrivé d'avoir un Hugues qui se ballade joyeusement dans votre tête en accrochant des boules de gui un peu partout ?

Cela rend les relations humaines un peu... difficiles...


	8. Rhoh les femmes

Aemel13 parlait justement du pouvoir des femmes... Elle va pouvoir être servie, ce chapitre leur est spécialement dédicacée, tout spécialement... Eheheh... Je suis pas toujours gentille avec elles, mais bon, je les aime bien quand même. Nous allons avoir droit à une évolution de la stratégie, des meutres du sang et des larmes... enfin, peut-être pas quand même ce n'est qu'un jeu XD

Les choses commencent effectivement à se barrer en live... Mais vous n'avez encore rien vu XD. Je ne dirais rien, je ne dirais rien, vous verrez bien w Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Rhoh les femmes !

Plus tard, ou plus exactement, a neuf heures moins le quart, Maria poussa la porte du bâtiment principal pour arriver dans le jardin intérieur du QG. Tandis que ses pas faisaient craquer la neige durcie, elle vit une _petite_ silhouette. N'en revenant pas de sa chance, elle l'attrapa par le col d'une main, brandissant sa bouteille de lait de l'autre.

– Hey ! Mais ça va pas ? s'exclama le jeune garçon, lui jetant un regard courroucé de ses yeux violets.

Maria reposa le petit brun à terre en bredouillant vaguement des excuses tandis que lui le regardait d'un œil noir.

– Euh, je suis désolée, c'est une simple méprise…

_Trop potiche… Sera jamais une ennemie dangereuse… _nota mentalement Wrath en s'éloignant d'un air grognon. Pendant quelques secondes, Maria se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, mais renonça bien vite. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, et préféra le passer à aller voir du côté de la grande salle pour savoir si quelqu'un savait ou était Edward.

oOoOoOoOo

Au même moment, à peu de chose près, Roy Mustang, terrassé par la lassitude et une migraine carabinée laissa tomber le « grand jeu » et la mystérieuse récompense, et salua la compagnie avant de monter au dortoir se reposer, abandonnant (volontairement ?) le chou-fleur, qui trôna à côté de Breda qui continuait à échafauder les plans les plus invraisemblables en jouant aux échecs contre lui-même.

Et les autres ? Ou étaient-ils ? Un peu partout dans le GQ, occupé à diverses choses. Hugues continuait à accrocher des boules de gui partout ou il passait (à se demander d'où il les sortait d'ailleurs), tandis que Fuery se maudissait d'avoir assommé Havoc. Ledit Havoc se tapait la tête sur les murs de sa chambre, désespéré à l'idée de traîner Hawkeye dans les souterrains, un caleçon à la main. Broch avait fini par mettre la main sur les patins à glace, et tandis qu'il partait en quête d'Amstrong (qui était d'ailleurs à la bibliothèque en train d'aider Falman… à quoi ? se-cret !) Edward de se reposait, assis dans un escalier en reprenant son souffle. King Bradley tentait à présent d'arracher Gluttony de la chambre froide qu'il avait déjà à moitié vidée. Enfin, Hawkeye, à présent armée, était remontée dans le dortoir, tandis que Shieska traînait dans son sillage une énorme poêle aux marrons. [Vous avez tout compris ? Dans ce cas, bravo, moi-même j'ai du mal à m'y retrouver XD

Toujours est-il que Shieska traversait le couloir d'un pas lourd mais résolu, se demandant comment il pourrait tomber sur Broch. La chance était avec elle, puisqu'elle tomba dessus à l'angle d'un couloir. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré, d'ailleurs…

Broch poussa un cri de terreur en écartant les patins à glace aux karts coupants tandis que Shieska balançait lourdement sa poêle sur le côté avant le lui tomber dessus avec beaucoup de points de contacts, mais ne nous étendons pas sur le sujet… D'ailleurs elle se releva très vite en bredouillant des excuses à vitesse grand V avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever à son tour.

Broch lui prit la main d'un air absent, songeant qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de penser à autre chose qu'à son contact avec l'opulente _hehem_ de Shieska. En même temps, cette pensée le rendait moins malheureux que le souvenir de son binôme. Il s'y laissa aller un instant, avant de se rependre. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu que la jeune bibliothécaire babillait depuis cinq minutes à côté de lui. Seulement, à peine eut-il le temps d'en prendre conscience que l'embuscade d'une boule de gui se présenta à l'angle du couloir. Il entrevit une lueur dans le regard de Shieska à la vue de l'édifice de feuille qui les surplombait, et cela eut le dont de le tournebouler._Voulait-elle…_

_Il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur ses sentiments,_ pensa-t-il, honteux de réaliser qu'il n'avait jamais prit garde à la jeune femme à lunettes qui avait jeté un regard de part et d'autre du couloir pendant qu'il se faisait cette cruelle réflexion. Il était à présent terriblement mal à l'aise et ne savait quoi dire quand elle tourna la tête vers lui avec un grand sourire.

– Tu es mort ! annonça-t-elle triomphalement.

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour assimiler cette phrase, encore plus pour en comprendre le véritable sens. Pendant ce temps, Shieska souriait, sa poêle à marron à la main, totalement inconscience d'avoir donné de faux espoirs à Broch. Elle remarqua tout de même qu'il ne réagissait pas, ce qui la poussa à sortir le papier.

– Mais si… Tu vois, là ? Je devais te tuer avec un poêle à marrons, sous le gui…

Laissons là Shieska et Broch pour suivre le chemin de Roy Mustang. Après avoir traversé le jardin quelques minutes après le départ de Wrath, il ne connaît pas sa chance d'avoir déjà échappé deux fois à la mort, il avait monté les escaliers d'un pas lourd, s'arrêtant à chaque palier pour reprendre son souffle. Il sentait la fièvre monter, et se demandait sérieusement s'il allait pouvoir participer à la soirée, une fois le jeu fini. Il remit cette question à plus tard et pesta contre les escaliers des dortoirs parce qu'il était au quatrième étage.

Il pesta si fort qu'Edward l'entendit. Celui-ci se leva vivement avant de se dissimuler à l'angle d'un couloir pour voir passer son supérieur. Malgré toute l'inimité qu'il avait pour lui, il ne pu s'empêcher d'être frappé par son air pâle et maladif. Toutefois, il ne dévia pas de son objectif et commença à le suivre une fois qu'il avait disparu.

oOoOoOoOo

De l'autre bout du couloir descendit… euh… je ne dis rien, en fait, vous le saurez très vite. Quelqu'un descendit le couloir, donc, et sorti dans le jardin avec un frisson, par ce que cette personne… enfin voila, j'avais dit que je ne dirais rien !

Cette personne traversa rapidement la cour enneigée pour rentrer dans le bâtiment d'en face, jurant et pestant intérieurement. Puis elle remonta un étage, soulagée de ne croiser personne, avant d'arriver à la porte de la salle des fêtes intérimaire. Elle jeta un regard à la grande porte, soupira, profondément abattu, avant d'en abaisser la poignée d'un air résolu.

Breda soupira pour la millième fois de la soirée et rangea son jeu d'échec, se disant qu'il allait perdre, un point c'est tout. Il n'attendait rien de spécial de la vie, aussi quand la porte s'ouvrit, il jeta un coup d'œil torve à la nouvelle venue.

Avant de laisser tomber sa mâchoire à terre.

Hawkeye venait d'entrer dans la pièce, les cheveux détachés ondoyant sur les épaules, portant une robe bleu lamé encore plus courte qu'elle était tapageuse et une paire de bottes à talons hauts. Quelques militaires toussèrent violemment et tournèrent la tête, sans doute pour dissimuler leurs violents saignements de nez. N'importe quelle jolie fille habillée de cette manière se serait sans doute fait violer au premier placard venu ; mais n'importe quelle fille n'avait pas un flingue glissé dans chaque botte.

La blonde, consciente de l'intensité des regards posés sur elle, traversa vivement la pièce, tous les regards posés sur le tissu dansant et scintillant qui se balançait au rythme de ses pas et se dirigea droit sur Breda dont la bouche s'ouvrit un peu plus largement encore [Sisi c'est possible

– J'ai à te parler, dit-elle d'une voix ferme et assurée qui confirmait que c'était bien elle sous cette apparence étrange.

– Euh… oui… euh… tout de suite ! bafouilla confusément Breda qui se leva en prenant son jeu d'échec, abandonnant le chou-fleur sur la table (ben oui, pourquoi quelqu'un y toucherait ?) et suivant Hawkeye sans un mot de plus, essuyant des regards noirs de la part de toute la gent masculine de la pièce.

La porte claqua derrière eux avec un air sec et froid.

– Hem, ça te va très bien, bafouilla Breda quelques minutes plus tard, accoudé à une fenêtre ouverte (pourquoi ? parce que Hugues s'était fait une teinture à laque rose et que du coup la pièce empestait). Tu nous avais caché cet élément de ta garde-robe.

– Je l'ai sorti spécialement à ton intention, répondit Riza.

Son ton froid ne correspondait absolument pas à ses paroles. Aussi Breda ne frôla pas immédiatement la crise cardiaque. Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'il avait dit, elle avait dégainé une bombe de crème chantilly et le regardait d'un œil de faucon.

– Tu es mort.

Et comme toute humiliation réclame vengeance, elle appuya sur le bouton. Un déluge de chantilly sous pression bondit de son réceptacle pour se jeter sauvagement sur Breda. Ledit Breda, dans un mouvement de recul paniqué, manqua de basculer par la fenêtre. Finalement, préférant la chantilly à la mort, il se rattrapa à l'embrasure de la fenêtre. Son jeu d'échec, en revanche, tomba, provoquant un cri de douleur qu'aucun des deux n'entendit.

C'est ainsi que tandis que Hawkeye vidait purement et simplement la bombe de crème chantilly sur Breda, Wrath prit la fuite, dégoûté de se faire sans cesse agresser.

Et Sloth cherchait le Colonel Mustang pour le tuer, mais ne risquait pas de le trouver puisqu'il était aux dortoirs.

* * *

Dernière chose essentielle : Je tiens à remercier mes rewiewers que j'adore et qui me donnent envie 1 de leur faire de gros calin, 2 d'écrire plein de fics, 3 de manger du chocolat, 4 de virer Stevie de la star act même si c'est déja fait, (rayer les mentions inutiles) et à remercier les lecteurs en général pour avoir la patience de lire mes blablas.

MERCI A TOUUUUUS !

(oui, ça me prend, des fois)


	9. La dernière heure

Voila, vous avez de la chance que j'ai pu me connecter (héhéhé... le boulet d'internet parle XD) Voici un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout con comme d'habitude... Pour celui-ci, j'ai encore fait un chapitre à thème, en fonction du lieu ou se passe l'action... J'ai essayé de reprendre un peu l'ambiance qui régnait dans l'épisode de l'entrepôt 13. Quand à l'intrigue, qui seront les vainqueurs à votre avis ?

L'étau se resserre... Qui sortira vivant de ce combat ? Vous le saurez en lisant le chapitre 9 de Killer à Central XD

* * *

Chapitre 9 : La dernière heure

Neuf heures sonnèrent au clocher, non loin du QG de Central agité de bien étranges évènements.

Après avoir abandonné la poêle à marron, trop lourde pour être trimballée partout, Shieska avait cédé à son instinct primaire et était repartie à la bibliothèque, le cœur léger. Même si cela impliquait de traverser la grande cour, battue par les vents qui faisait voler la dernière couche de neige poudreuse pour se rendre au grand bâtiment. Elle en poussa la porte et entra rapidement dans le hall de la bibliothèque pour ne pas laisser le froid et la neige s'y engouffrer, puis s'avança dans les rayonnages perdus dans la pénombre en les dévorant du regard.

Mais elle savait ce qu'elle cherchait. Aussi commença-t-elle à monter les escaliers vers le premier étage, quand une pile de livres mouvante se dessina dans l'ombre au sommet de celui-ci. L'ambiance sombre de la pièce avait quelque chose d'un vieux polar qui la faisait frissonner.

– Eho ? Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle maintenait assurée.

Sans répondre, la pile de livres à pattes commença précautionneusement à descendre les marches. Instinctivement, Shieska commença à les monter. Sans doute était-elle prise de pitié à l'égard de la pile qui peinait et tremblait à descendre.

– Ne bougez pas, je vais vous aider…bredouilla la brune, vaguement inquiète.

C'est que l'ambiance commençait à être limite oppressante… Elle se donna une gifle mentale, se disant qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur, et posa les mains contre la pile de livres dans l'intention d'en soulever une petite moitié. Les livres semblaient vibrer sous ses doigts comme s'ils étaient vivants.

– Tu est morte… souffla alors une voix éthérée.

Shieska perdit soudainement pied avec un hurlement de terreur. Elle glissa contre la rambarde jusqu'en bas de l'escalier, où elle fut arrêtée par la boule de cristal qui ornait le pied de la rampe. Son cri trouva un écho dans celui de l'inconnu qui fit tomber la pile de livre dans sa propre frayeur. C'est ainsi que les quatorze volumes de l'Encyclopédie agrégée des principes alchimiques volèrent un instant. Le tout simultanément donnait une impression assez proche de la fin du monde.

Une fois que tout était retombé et immobilisé avec plus ou moins de dommages, Falman se releva de la marche ou il était tombé assis, pour apporter son aide à la femme. Il eu le malheur de poser le pied sur un des livres, ce qui eu le don d'accélérer grandement sa descente. Il prit à peine le temps de pousser un gémissement de douleur avant de rebondir comme un ressort.

– Shieska, ça va ?

– Oui… enfin, je crois…gémit-elle en se relevant, avant d'enlever ses lunettes pour les tordre, avant de les remettre sur son nez, de nouveau droites.

– Je suis vraiment désolé ; je ne pensais pas te faire peur à ce point ! s'excusa le militaire.

– Ce n'est rien, répondit la jeune femme en poussant un soupir de soulagement, avant d'éclater de rire. Alors j'ai perdu !

– Euh… oui, répondit Falman d'un ton hésitant en regardant Shieska se tenir les côtes de rire, sans comprendre que c'était le soulagement de savoir que ce n'était que le jeu.

oOoOoOoOo

A cet instant, Fuery bondit dans un couloir, mais parvint à ce retenir, et ne fit qu'effleurer la chevelure blonde d'Havoc, qui recula tout de même d'un air effrayé.

– Non mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? grogna celui-ci, une cigarette entre les lèvres.

Il avait renoncé à avoir un trait de génie, et se contentait de descendre pour rejoindre la fête, espérant ne pas tomber sur Hawkeye, sans savoir qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose, puisqu'elle était montée se débarrasser de sa robe en lamé glaciale dans laquelle elle jurait de ne plus jamais retourner au profit d'un tailleur à pantalon, plus confortable et nettement plus chaud. (Comment se fait-il qu'elle aie cette robe de lamé bleu super sexy ? C'est un des grands mystères de cette fic, n'allez pas voir plus loin…)

– Euh, pour le jeu, répondit Fuery, tu es mort.

– Ah, d'accord…soupira Havoc. Tu devrais faire gaffe, tu aurais pu m'assommer avec ce truc !

Sur ce, Havoc planta là son collège, bien décidé à aller dans la grande salle, où il l'espérait, se trouverai déjà quelques verres remplis et des petits canapés disposés en losange, laissant un Fuery totalement désemparé. Les derniers mots d'Havoc lui avait rappelé qu'il l'avait frappé durement plus tôt dans la soirée, mais le grand blond semblait ne pas s'en souvenir… Cela eu le don d'inquiéter le jeune militaire à lunettes.

Toutefois, cette inquiétude n'était rien à côté de celle qu'éprouvait Maria en traversant la grande cour. Il était presque neuf heures et demie, et Shieska n'était toujours pas reparue, alors qu'elle avait assuré qu'elle passerait juste à la bibliothèque prendre quelque chose… L'air résolu, Maria poussa la porte de la bibliothèque derrière elle. Il faisait sombre dans le grand bâtiment, à l'exception d'une lueur diffuse du côté droit de la salle. Maria d'y dirigea d'un air sévère, prête à se battre en cas de problème. Elle était isolée du bâtiment principal, et le savait. Elle approcha de l'endroit d'où provenait la lumière, ce qui lui permit d'assister à un étrange spectacle.

Shieska, aidée par Falman, était en train de recoller la couverture d'un énorme livre, ayant transformé l'escalier en atelier de reliure de fortune, le tout à la lueur d'un candélabre.

– Shieska, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! s'exclama Maria, rassurée. Ne disparaît plus comme ça !

La jeune bibliothécaire tourna la tête vers elle, tenant un rouleau de ruban dans la bouche qui l'empêchait de parler, mais souriante. Toutefois, son sourire se décomposa, et le ruban lui tomba de la bouche qui se transforma en un hurlement de terreur silencieux. Maria se retourna brusquement à cette vue, et sursauta.

Derrière elle se trouvait l'imposante silhouette d'Amstrong, entouré de ses sempiternelles étoiles roses qui rivalisait d'éclat avec les bougies allumées du chandelier qu'il tenait à la main. Il regarda la jeune femme au cheveux courts avec un air sombre et effrayant.

– Maria Ross, je vous déclare morte, dit-il de sa voix de basse en lui tendant la feuille des conditions à remplir.

– LE COLONEL MOUTARDE AVEC UN CHANDELIER DANS LA BIBLIOTHEQUE ! s'exclama Shieska en retrouvant soudainement l'usage de la voix.

Et pendant ce temps, Envy se réveillait dans l'infirmerie, se demandant ce qu'il foutait là.

Et pendant ce temps, une chose étrange de sexe masculin, aux cheveux roses, se baladait en accrochant des boules de gui (et oui, encore) partout dans le QG.

Et pendant ce temps, Breda se tenait les côtes de rire, sous la douche, en pensant à la façon dont il avait perdu à la partie de Killer.

Et pendant ce temps, Edward se demandait s'il allait tuer le Colonel ou pas.

Et pendant ce temps, Envy s'enfuyait par la fenêtre.

Et pendant ce temps, les Homonculus enrageaient de s'être faits avoir.

Et pendant ce temps, Greed picolait au bar du Devil Nest, une jolie nana sur les genoux, absolument pas concerné par les problèmes de ses congénères.

…La vie est pas toujours juste, hein ?


	10. Double jeu

Voila encore un chapitre...je ne poste pas vraiment à la bonne heure, mais vous vous doutez bien qu'hier soir, j'étais assez occupée. Je vous souhaite d'ailleurs une Bonne année, remplie de fanfics, de nutellla et de tout ce que vous aimez w. Faites la fête !

Enfin, je dis ça, mais pas de bol, c'est en introduction d'un chapitre pas drôle...Je suis vraiment mal organisée ! Enfin, mes voeux n'en sont pas moins sincères, et le chapitre n'en est pas moins indispensable à l'histoire, vous comprendrez pourquoi... Le jeu va bientôt prendre fin, mais ce n'est pas le cas de l'histoire ! Attention, chapitre charnière ! XD

Bonne lecture tout de même :P

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Double jeu

Edward avait vu la porte se refermer sur son supérieur depuis une bonne demi-heure au moins. Depuis, il marchait de long en large, se demandant comment il pourrait arriver, comme ça, à l'improviste. C'était vraiment trop louche, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Sa résolution à le tuer, même pour de faux, était remplacé par un profond malaise.

Il s'avança vivement vers la porte, bien résolu à frapper, et se figea alors que ses doigts étaient à quelques centimètres de la porte.

_Et je dis quoi, après ? _

Il recula et recommença à tourner en rond, répétant pour la Xième fois son petit manège qui commençait à le mettre sur les nerfs. Il eu soudain une idée de génie et redescendit dans ça chambre, en croisant les doigts pour que son supérieur ne bouge pas entre temps. Il n'y avait pas trop de risques, puisque celui-ci était profondément endormi sur son plumard, ignorant la marche du monde en général et celle du petit blond en particulier.

Ledit petit blond revint, l'air essoufflé mais résolu (enfin) cette fois-ci, il fonça sur la porte si vivement qu'il manqua de la percuter. Il s'arrêta toutefois à temps, et rajusta brièvement son manteau avant de toquer à la porte de quelques coups secs, (histoire de reprendre un tout petit peu son souffle).

oOoOoOoOo

Des tréfonds de son rêve, Roy entendit les coups portés à la porte de sa chambre. Il se redressa légèrement, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux sous le coup de la fatigue. Il tenta de se relever vivement, mais retomba assis sur son lit, assailli par un fort vertige. _Ca va vraiment pas fort…_ pensa-t-il avant de se lever, plus prudemment cette fois.

oOoOoOoOo

Edward, guettant la pièce qui ne donnait pas signe de vie, avait soudainement la conviction que le Colonel avait lâchement prit la fuite le temps qu'il aille chercher son dossier. Il était sur le point de tourner les talons quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Le petit blond s'attendait à tout, du moins il le croyait… alors pourquoi la vue de son supérieur, accoudé contre la chambranle de la porte, l'air terriblement pâle et fatigué, le remua de cette façon ? Il lui jeta un long regard, oubliant un instant ce qu'il venait faire. Il avait eu le temps de remarquer que son uniforme était froissé, qu'il avait des yeux cernés et les cheveux… hum… ébouriffés, avant de voir le grand brun ouvrir la bouche et parler.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Roy d'un ton qu'il tentait maladroitement de faire paraître éveillé.

Que quelqu'un le tire de son sommeil réparateur, c'était déjà douloureux, mais que ce soit en plus le Fullmetal, c'était d'une cruauté qui dépassait l'imagination. Il se sentait fiévreux, nauséeux et d'assez mauvais poil.

– C'était pour vous rendre le rapport de mission… Vous savez, celui de mon passage à Xegon…

Le grand brun n'entendait pas la moitié de ce qu'il disait, la tête lourde encore de sommeil. Ce qu'il arrivait tout de même à distinguer, c'était que le blondinet s'était avancé dans la pièce sans y avoir été invité. C'était terriblement désagréable, même si sa chambre était parfaitement rangée et que rien ne dépassait, il n'aimait pas qu'on fasse intrusion dans sa vie privée.

_Est-ce que je suis parano ou il a jeté un coup d'œil au lit ?_pensa un instant le grand brun._ Si c'était pour un rapport, il aurait pu attendre demain, ou le me rendre en bas, je sais pas, moi ! Il doit avoir quelque chose derrière la tête… _Sans savoir la nature de cette arrière-pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir terriblement mal à l'aise. Il tressailli violement quand Edward s'était vivement dirigé vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ses pensées se partagèrent entre le soulagement de constater qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué et un certain ressentiment à cause de son attitude sans-gêne.

oOoOoOoOo

_Bon sang, il est presque dix heures,_ pensa le jeune Fullmetal au même instant en voyant l'horloge de la grande tour part la fenêtre. Il lui restait quelques minutes, une poignée de secondes pour gagner la partie… ou la perdre. Son malaise se transforma soudainement en froide résolution. Il avait conscience d'avoir été sans gène, de s'être incrusté dans la pièce, il pouvait bien aller jusqu'au bout. Il n'avait pas de moyen de se débrouiller pour que Mustang s'asseye de lui-même sur le lit, il fallait donc forcer la chance.

Il se retourna avec un air résolu, plantant son regard dans celui du grand brun, faisant signe de tendre le dossier. C'était inutile, il s'était rapproché instinctivement, comme pour le surveiller. Il était à présent exactement entre Edward et le lit. Edward se lança sur lui en retenant son inspiration pour le faire basculer sur le lit, le « lieu du crime ».

oOoOoOoOo

S'il y a quelque chose à laquelle Roy ne se serait pas attendu, c'était bien celle-là. Trop surpris par l'attaque pour réagir, il tomba en arrière sur le lit qui amortit heureusement sa chute. Toutefois, il sentit comme une onde de choc qui explosa dans son crâne, l'obligeant un instant à fermer les yeux sous le coup de la douleur. Le plus douloureux fut toutefois de les rouvrir, car le visage terriblement sérieux de son subordonné le surplombait. Roy ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, cela lui paraissait inconcevable… Et pourtant… son cœur battait contre ses côtes, il avait horriblement chaud, sans doute à cause de la fièvre, il se sentait vraiment bizarre.

La présence d'un blondinet à cheval sur son torse n'y était sans doute pas pour rien. Roy n'était pas gay, oh non, pour sûr… mais il ne répondait plus de rien si le Fullmetal allait plus avant. Enfin, quelle idée de lui sauter dessus comme ça !

Pendant ces quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent durer une petite éternité, il sentit son visage le brûler intensément à la vue de celui du petit blond, vraiment beau, il était vraiment obligé de le reconnaître maintenant qu'il avait le nez dessus… D'ailleurs il ne pouvait pas en détacher le regard…

Quand il vit le petit blond se pencher très légèrement vers lui, il cru qu'il allait défaillir, ou céder au moins à une de ses pulsions totalement contradictoires qui le saisissait, à s'avoir encastrer sa tête dans le mur ou happer ses lèvres dans un baiser impulsif.

oOoOoOoOo

Edward se sentait dans une position très, très, très inconfortable. Son attaque avait marché. Trop bien marché : il ne pensait pas que ce serait si facile de renverser le Colonel. Et il n'avait pas prévu d'être entraîné dans sa chute. Se retrouver à cheval sur son supérieur allongé sur son lit, son visage tout près du sien, à pouvoir voir de près son air soufflé, mais tellement beau…

Après s'être prit une gifle mentale d'une pression de cinq tonnes par pouce, le Fullmetal prit conscience d'un fait à peu près aussi désagréable. La porte était restée ouverte. Il eu l'impression que son cœur avait raté quelques battements, et un froid glacé l'envahi. _Pas question que quelqu'un me voit dans cette posture !_

Il se pencha vaguement en cherchant d'une main la brosse à dent qui se trouvait dans sa poche avant de l'en extraire triomphalement. Il se redressa de toute sa (petite) hauteur et plaqua la pitoyable arme contre la poitrine du grand brun. Il sentit du bout des doigts le battement de son cœur contre sa cage thoracique, comme s'il cherchait à en sortir par n'importe quel moyen.

– Game over, Colonel, dit Edward d'une voix tremblante.

Le monde sembla se suspendre à ce mot. Le regard du Colonel se voila, tandis que le jeune Fullmetal sentit une boule se former dans la gorge. Il avait distillé dans ces trois mots toute la rageuse haine qu'il éprouvait pour son supérieur. Il avait gagné par la même occasion.

_C'était un jeu. Un vulgaire jeu de Killer._

Sous le choc, Roy resta figé comme une statue, sous le choc, le temps de réaliser à quel point il s'était laissé berner par le comportement étrange du blondinet. Une fois la pensée durement assimilée, il se sentit submergé par une vague de nausée. Il avait envie de vomir tellement il se sentait mal. Cette vague de nausée passé, remplacée par une rage croissante, haineuse, cruelle, hurlante.

Il repoussa Edward, le faisant tomber à terre et se redressa, malgré l'impression qu'un serre-joint enserrait ses tempes, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il ne savait même pas ce qui le dégoûtait le plus : Le fait de s'être fait manipuler par ce petit con, le fait de s'être laissé couillonner aussi facilement, ou pire, le fait de savoir que c'était son soi-disant meilleur ami qui avait orchestré ce traquenard…

oOoOoOoOo

Le Fullmetal ne s'attendait pas à la violence du geste du Colonel. Il roula douloureusement à terre et se cogna violemment contre la porte qui se referma sous le choc. Mais pour le coup, il s'en fichait. Il avait le cerveau comme anesthésié. Pourquoi cette victoire ne lui donnait pas le sentiment de puissance qu'il espérait ? Pourquoi les choses avaient-elles prises ce tour étrange ?

Le blondinet resta dans la posture inconfortable ou il avait fini sa chute, incapable d'esquisser un seul mouvement, encore moins de prononcer un seul mot. Il y eu un long silence dans lequel on aurait entendu un moustique se gratter le dos. Il aurait pu durer trois secondes, un dizaines de minutes ou une quinzaine d'heures…

Le clocher sonna les dix coups qui annonçaient la fin du jeu.

* * *

Aaaaah me tapez pas m'en voulez pas, c'est comme ça. Je suis un être cruel, alors quand zai pas de rewiews ze boude et ça s'en ressent dans l'histoire (euuuuh, rien à voir, ce chapitre comme tous les autres est pré-écrit, faites pas attention à ce qu'elle dit. Je me doute bien qu'avec la période des fêtes vous avez sans doute pas trop le temps, comme tout le monde.Alors je vous pardonne et je constate que des gens viennent me lire...C'est déja génial quand on y pense ! Vive internet w) Et voila, j'ai encore changé de sujet...Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? 


	11. Une soirée sportive

Comme je ne suis pas un butor, je vous met la suite. Changement de ton, vous savez, j'arrive pas à être sérieuse longtemps. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour le précédent chapitre. Et à ceux qui diront "mais pourquoi ils ne se font pas un calin ?" Je répondrais : "Chuis pas payée pour être gentille !" Dire que je ne sors jamais cette phrase d'habitude... J'en profite pour dédicacer ce chapitre à un lieu qui n'existe pas, ou des fous on été sages et ou des sages ont été fous, qui ne sera peut-être plus mais auquel je penserais toujours avec tendresse. Je remercie tous ces fous et tous ces sages d'être là, tout comme je remercie tous les lecteurs et rewiewers, et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

Mon humble souhait est de faire naitre quelques sourires sur vos visages...mais vous sentez pas forcés, hein ?

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Une soirée sportive

Quand les coups de dix heures sonnèrent, la plupart des gens étaient déjà dans la « salle des fêtes intérimaire » et pas seulement la poignée d'intimes qui avaient fait le grand jeu ; les plus motivés installant la table pour le repas qui promettait d'être délicieux. Hugues, quand à lui, dominait la scène comme un être divin… oui, mais dont l'auréole rose sombre était composé de cheveux totalement hérissés dans tous les sens.

Passé la première surprise face à tout ce remue-ménage, Edward s'avança dans la salle. Il avait fuit très vite l'ambiance oppressante à souhait de la chambre et poussa un soupir de soulagement face à un retour de la normalité. (Si la présence d'une équipe de rugby se disputant le chou fleur et un Maître du Jeu aux cheveux roses, le tout dans un quartier général de militaires soi-disant sérieux pouvait être appelé normalité, mais comme dirait un prof de philo, nous tombons dans le relativisme et le nihilisme… ah, non, pas de néant pour le coup.) Edward, trop sonné pour avoir la motivation d'aider les autres, se contenta de s'asseoir en silence à côté de Maria (qui était toujours d'une bonne humeur inattaquable, cela en devenait presque inquiétant).

– Tout le monde me voit ? s'exclama la voix de Hugues. Tout le monde m'entend ?

Le petit blond, après avoir sursauté, se retourna, découvrant Hugues, debout sur une chaise, drapé dans le drapeau vert du QG de Central (il n'en était plus à une folie près) Tout le monde se tu et s'immobilisa pour l'écouter parler.

– Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier la participation de mes amis au grand jeu… (Ed émit un grondement imperceptible à ces mots, l'air peu amène.) Et annoncer les résultats : Nous avons eu cinq meurtres ce soir… Félicitons tout d'abord… Hawkeye pour son talent dans la maîtrise des armes et des talons hauts, Falman pour ses connaissances en tant qu'homme de lettres, Fuery pour son talent inattendu dans le maniement de la nourriture canine, et Amstrong pour sa bonne connaissance du Cluedo. Ces meurtriers ont agit avec brio, il méritent donc ce cadeau surprise !

A peine ces mots achevés, il se pencha pour ramasser les paquets cadeaux à rayures décorés d'une cascade de rubans multicolores. Edward s'aperçu qu'il n'avait pas été cité. Evidemment, et, heureusement ! Cela aurait signifié que Hugues l'avait espionné ! Toutefois, maintenant qu'il avait fait ce qu'il était censé faire, il voulait au moins en retirer une récompense. Aussi se leva-t-il.

– Hugues. J'ai moi aussi commis un meurtre.

Le militaire se figea un instant, étonné. Il ne pensait pas que cela marcherait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sans savoir comment cela s'était passé, il ne put s'empêcher un sifflement admiratif.

– Auquel nous devons donc rajouter Edward Elric pour… pour… pour son self control, dit-il en hésitant un instant avant de lui tendre un des paquets, cherchant sans doute une formulation pas trop compromettante. Quand aux perdants, car j'ai pensé à eux aussi, je leur ai préparé un lot de consolation, dit-il en sortant une nouvelle série de paquets qu'il distribua à qui de droit. Evidemment, l'un d'entre eux resta sur la table, seul et abandonné.

Mais ça, Edward s'en fichait. Il commença à déchirer l'emballage du paquet cadeau, se demandant avec une impatience mêlée d'appréhension quel était le cadeau de Hugues. Il tira du papier à rayures ce qui ce révéla être… un album photo, luxueux, certes, mais qui ; il le savait déjà, ne pouvait pas contenir autre chose que… Les photos d'Elysia-chan !

Il eu du mal à ne pas lancer par terre le livre de rage. Il aurait du s'en douter, décidément ! Toutefois, Shieska lui proposa de piocher dans sa boîte de chocolat, ce qui lui remonta légèrement le moral. Il n'était sans doute pas le seul à être déçu, d'ailleurs… C'est pourquoi Hugues abrégea grandement son discours et laissa venir la chose la plus attendue de la soirée : la bouffe !

Après avoir été secoué par d'étranges évènements, le quartier général retrouva une paix toute relative durant le repas qui se révéla… délicieux. Etait-ce un traiteur ou la complicité de Grace ? Nul ne le savait, mais c'était une véritable réussite. Chacun se servit et se resservit, but quelques verres par la même occasion, et discutèrent. Edward, assit entre Shieska et Maria, vit Broch quitter la table en face de lui quand celle-ci commença à parler à Riza d'un certain Tim. Soudainement écoeuré, le petit blond abandonna son assiette vide et rejoint sa marche mélancolique. Une fois sorti de la pièce, il se senti soulagé par le calme. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point la salle était bruyante. Broch lui fit comprendre d'un signe las qu'il voulait être seul.

Edward le laissa s'éloigner, puis s'assit dans le couloir d'un air méditatif. Ce qui lui permit de voir passer Roy et Hugues d'un air silencieux. Mustang ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard (le contraire l'aurait étonné) mais Ed, en levant les yeux à leur passage, remarqua que Hugues tordait ses lunettes d'un air appliqué, sans doute pour leur redonner leur forme originelle qu'un ou deux coup de poing avait altéré. Edward se sentit encore moins l'envie de retourner dans la grande salle après leur passage, et préféra jeter un œil à l'album photo d'Elysia-chan.

Quand il l'ouvrit à la première page, il eu une grosse surprise. La grande photo ne représentait pas Elysia-chan sur son poney, ou Elysia-chan faisant de la musique, ou Elysia-chan se déguisant… mais Edward, quelques années plutôt, tenant dans ses bras maladroits un petit paquet de tissus d'où émergeait une main rougeaude… (bon, Elysia-chan était là quand même, on ne renie pas sa nature…)

Le petit blond, surpris et touché, tourna les pages une à une, découvrant que dans la folie photographique de Hugues, il avait bien souvent été capturé par la même occasion. Assez pour remplir un album photo entier. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire absent en contemplant une photo ou il portait Elysia-chan sur ses épaules…

_Décidément, Hugues est moins crétin qu'il ne le laisse croire…_ pensa-t-il, attendri. _Peut-être même qu'il sait ce qu'il fait ! _

_euh…_

_Non mais faut pas déconner non plus !_

_oOoOoOoOo _

Une heure et beaucoup de bouteilles plus tard, les choses avaient repris un tour… étrange... Hawkeye avait disparu en même temps que les bouteilles avaient commencé à se vider, Havoc était encore en état de comprendre ce qui se passait, ce qui n'était plus le cas d'Edward, lequel flottait sur un petit nuage, absolument euphorique. Même Roy s'était débarrassé de son amertume en même temps que ses nausées, et se sentait beaucoup mieux, et presque le cœur à la fête. D'une manière générale, tout le monde se sentait euphorique à divers degrés. Tables et chaises avaient été poussées contre le mur afin d'aménager quelques pistes de danses, ou les personnes les plus pêchues enchaînaient des rocks et cha-cha-cha survoltés ou bien d'autres danses communes.

Hugues, qui, Dieu-sait-comment, avait récupéré le CD de la macarena, choisit le moment ou nous recommencions à parler de lui pour le mettre. [nononon, pas l'inverse XD Depuis Maria (à qui ça rappelait son enfance), jusqu'à Breda (qui avait appris à la danser avec sa cousine), en passant par Havoc qui tirait une bonne expérience de ses nombreux mariages (mais jamais le sien, malheureusement) tout le monde se retrouva sur la scène. Même un Broch les rejoignit, bien planté entre Shieska et Edward.

La musique se lança avec un bel enthousiasme. Tout le monde, installé de manière à former un grand carré, commença à danser plus ou moins sensuellement selon ses capacités, à peu près en rythme, et totalement morts de rire à force de se sentir ridicule. Il fallu un petit moment pour se forger une unité, mais au bout d'un moment, plus personne ne bondissait en sens inverse, et le bâtiment tout entier tremblait à chaque « Ehhh MACARENA ! »

Finalement, tout le monde étant mort de rire, Hugues s'approcha furtivement de Ed, ayant visiblement une idée derrière la tête, qu'il murmura à l'oreille de celui-ci. Le petit blond se retourna avec un sourire béat et s'exclama « ouaiiiiis ! ça peut être marrant ! » [mais je tiens à préciser que son taux d'alcool dans le sang aurait rendu drôle à ses yeux l'arrivée de tous les Homonculus dans la fête et les plongeons sans piscine ; réponse que Hugues n'entendit pas, la partie de rugby pour s'emparer du chou fleur ayant reprit. Le destinant à d'autres fins, il fut soulagé quand Amstrong lui tendit d'un air royal ledit chou-fleur, ayant souffert de son statut de ballon, mais encore entier.

Pendant ce temps-là, quelqu'un d'autre avait relancé un madison, qu'Edward suivit avec enthousiasme. Le sol tremblait, une fois encore, à chaque saut ; mais c'était justement là l'intérêt (avec celui de voir les plus virtuoses qui arrivaient à danser les variantes avec un certain nombre, pour ne pas dire un nombre certain de verres dans le nez). Hugues bondit sur le petit blond pour l'empêcher d'enchaîner à la danse suivante. Maria l'accompagna, visiblement très intéressée, ainsi que Shieska, beaucoup moins convaincue.

* * *

Hugues à encore une idée derrnière la tête... et vous ? 

Au fait, qui est-ce qui voyait Ed en train de danser la Macarena ? Les grands esprits se recontrent, non ?


	12. Tomber la chemise

Voici venir la suite, voici venir la fin... Après ce chapitre-ci, il n'y en aura plus que deux... Je préfère vous prévenir un peu à l'avance, hein ? En tout cas, merci pour vos rewiews, vous avez l'air de vraiment aimer cette fic et ça me fait plaisir (d'autant plus que j'ai vraiment prit plaisir moi-même à l'écrire). Nous voila dans la deuxième partie de ma fic, qui est, elle aussi, délirante (vous verrez, c'est pas fini XD).

D'ailleurs, qui avait une idée du plan de Hugues ? Personne :'( ? Dommage que vous n'en ayez pas eu l'idée. Enfin, maintenant vous allez le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Tomber la chemise

Les toilettes du QG avaient été investies par Hugues et ses deux complices, ainsi qu'un certain petit blond bourré fredonnant la macarena depuis un bon quart d'heure. L'avantage était qu'il était très conciliant. Il n'y avait aucun doute que s'il avait constaté qu'il portait un ensemble avec Wonderbra bleu indigo à dentelle, abondamment comblé de coussinets de fortune alors qu'il était sobre, la métamorphose se serait arrêtée ici pour cause de décès de leurs auteurs.

Mais Edward était soul, Hugues aussi fou que d'habitude si ce n'est plus[et l'auteur débile ; l'habillement repris. Edward se montrait assez enthousiasme, et manqua de déchirer le collant blanc que Hugues avait sorti d'on ne sait où (ou plus probablement, des tiroirs de sa bien aimé). Une fois que les couinements d'Ed qui avait manqué sans arrêt de se casser la gueule depuis l'autre côté de la porte des toilettes avaient cessé, Hugues lui fit passer sa plus grande fierté : La robe en tissu lamé, d'un bleu presque noir aux reflets intenses, qu'il avait réussi à emprunter à Hawkeye sous des prétextes fallacieux. S'ensuivit de nouveaux grognements, des « ddd-ddans quel sens ça se met ça ? » et autres craquements suspects sur lesquels personne n'épilogua, avant qu'Edward pousse la porte et s'affale sur le carrelage blanc des toilettes, accompagné dans sa chute par la gent féminine de la pièce dont il semblait à présent faire parti. Seul Hugues restait debout, fier comme un coq de voir ses complices sur le cul ; il aida quand même Edward à se relever, afin que tout le monde admire la cumulation d'un soutien gorge bourré de coussinet et d'une robe terriblement sexy qui rendait sa silhouette étonnament féminine. Edward n'échappa pas à la photo souvenir de Hugues, avant qu'il se rue de nouveau sur le petit blondinet pour lui faire subir les dernières transformations.

Aidé de la complicité de Maria, il tira les mèches d'Edward en arrière et les attacha, avant de se pencher sur le maquillage.

– Ah, mais tu as une peau de pèche, vraiment ! Pas besoin de fond de teint avec toi ! constata Hugues d'un air connaisseur. Il n'y a plus qu'à passer aux yeux et à la bouche, ma foi !

Cela fut déjà assez long comme ça. La plus grosse perte de temps fut le moment fatidique du crayon à yeux, ou les gémissements d'Edward se montrèrent plus têtus que ceux de Hugues qui finit par renoncer. Il se vengea donc sur la bouche d'Edward qu'il souligna d'un rouge à lèvres pulpeux mais dans des tons naturels. Il acheva le tableau par une touche de gloss, et dit en riant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de blush puisqu'il rougirait déjà assez comme ça. Pendant ce temps, Maria se demandait un peu ce qu'elle faisait là, n'ayant pas ses talents de maquillage et de relooking, elle avait le sentiment de ne pas être très utile.

– Hugues, tu as raté ton orientation ! Tu aurais dû être maquilleuse, pas militaire !

– Peut-être, mais là, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide !

– Pourquoi ? Elle est très bien notre Edinouchette ! s'exclama Maria en lui tapotant affectueusement le sommet du crâne.

En réponse à cela, Hugues tira d'une multitude d'emballages successifs une perruque noire que Maria, Shiezka et lui réussirent à fixer sur le pauvre crâne d'Edward à grand renfort de barrettes. Le plus dur fut de réussir à attacher parfaitement les cheveux pour qu'aucune mèche blonde ne dépasse. Après avoir fait de multiples rajustements et démêlé les quelques nœuds qui s'était glissés dans la chevelure de soie noire, Hugues lui fit enfiler de longs gants dorés qui remontait tout le long du bras, cachant son automail, puis il tira les derniers accessoires de son sac, à savoir une paire de bottes de cuir noir, dotées de talons d'autant plus importants qu'elles étaient compensées.

– Mais ou est-ce que tu as dégotté des chaussures pareilles ? demanda Shieska, impressionnée.

– Oh, ça… Elles étaient à Grace quand elle était gothique, à l'époque du lycée…Elle portait ces bottes quand je l'ai vue pour la première foiiiiiiiis ! s'exclama-t-il en câlinant amoureusement lesdites bottes.

– Et tu l'as cru plus grande que toi, c'est ça ? demanda Maria en pouffant de rire.

– Ed, tu penses que tu pourras marcher avec des talons pareils ?

– Meuh oui, j'ai l'habitude des talonnettes ! répondit-il en commençant à les enfiler.

Toutefois, il eu quand même besoin d'un peut d'aide pour se relever. Une fois propulsé debout, il eu le malheur de voir son reflet dans la glace, ce qui le fit retomber sur le cul.

– Mais c'est pas moi, ça ! Dites-moi que c'est pas moi ! s'exclama-t-il.

– Eh si ! Impressionnant, non ?

– Trop foooort ! répondit Ed en ramenant une de ses mèches noires de façon à la voir. C'est trop marrant, je suis une fille.

– Euh, non, tu oublies ta voix. Fais gaffe à avoir une voix féminine… Ou alors tait-toi, ce sera plus simple…Ah, et… j'allais oublier…

Hugues tira de sa poche un étui à lunettes d'où il sortit une paire à monture métallique qu'il posa sur le nez de l'ex-blondinet.

– Et voila ! Tu es ME-CO-NAI-SSABLE !

– Un vrai chef d'œuvre ! Je n'aurais pas vu la transformation, je n'aurais jamais deviné !

Après avoir complimenté Edward qui trouvait la situation vraiment amusante, il rouvrirent les portes des toilettes et ressortirent, Projetant Ed en avant dans la salle, en ayant l'intention d'entrer un peu plus tard.

– Amuse-toi bien ! Souffla Hugues quand il/elle se retourna.

Edward répondit par un clignement d'œil très sexy.

oOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, Roy s'était débarrassé de toutes ses mauvaises pensées et s'amusait comme un petit fou. Sa dernière ambition était de danser avec toutes les filles de la fête. Il pensait en avoir fait le tour quand il aperçu une belle brune joliment roulée, pas très grande et visiblement assez jeune qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant. Il se demanda comment il n'avait pas pu repérer cette beauté (d'autant plus qu'elle était habillée de manière peu discrète) et fonça dans sa direction pour l'inviter à la danse suivante, mais Hugues fit sa réapparition sous le feu des projecteurs pour annoncer l'arrivée du nouvel an en brandissant le chou fleur (le seul, l'unique) hérissé de bougies de toutes tailles et toutes formes. Roy éclata de rire face à la nouvelle idée de son ami [vous avez vu, c'est de nouveau son ami XD et fit partie du petit groupe qui souffla les bougies à la fin du décompte. Avec la jolie brune.

Il sauta sur l'occasion pour aller lui parler avec un sourire de lover comme il sait si bien les faire, et elle accepta d'un signe de tête le rock qu'il lui proposait en rougissant.

Edward avait bien failli répondre à voix haute, mais il parvint à se retenir de parler. Il avait failli le pire. Le Colonel, qui lui en voulait à mort, l'avait invité à danser et il n'avait pu refuser face à ce regard de braise (raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !) en comprenant qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu y échapper. Il tendit la main maladroitement, ne sachant pas spécialement danser le rock et craignant le pire (par exemple tomber, avec ses compensées et ses quelques verres, il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge), mais quand le grand brun l'attrapa au moment ou les notes commencèrent à retentir, toute peur le quitta et il se laissa tout bonnement aller.

Il aimait la musique, il aimait la voix, le rythme, et plus encore le contact de la main de ce qui n'était plus son supérieur, un bâtard de Colonel, mais tout simplement un beau brun absolument craquant. Edward sentit la main de son partenaire battre la mesure avant de le faire tourner.

Et la danse commença. Miraculeusement, malgré le fait qu'il soit bourré, qu'il ait des talons frisant les vingt centimètres au total, malgré le fait qu'il ne devrait pas savoir danser [Il doit avoir des talents qui se révèlent pendant ses cuites, ou bien c'est un des grands mystères de la fic) il se débrouilla plutôt bien. Le fait d'avoir un bon danseur tel que Roy y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Il parvenait toujours à rattraper sa partenaire, et s'ils rataient une figure, ce n'était qu'un fou rire de plus. De toute manière, ils la réussissaient après, et Edward se laissait de nouveau aller dans les passes expertes de son supérieur en ayant d'impression dans ce tournoiement virtuose de voler (ou de faire un manège à sensation, s'il avait eu l'occasion d'en tester). Ne parlons même pas de sa sensation de bonheur total quand, après un mélimélo, les bras du beau brun entouraient sa taille et le faisait tourner en faisant durer le moment le plus possible.

Tout deux s'éclatèrent tellement au premier rock qu'il enchaînèrent sur le suivant, celui d'après, puis participèrent au madison qui vit tout le monde revenir sur la scène, même ceux qui avaient trop mal aux pieds. Certaines, comme Shieska, dansèrent pieds nu (le problème étant que les collants, ça glisse, et a bien fait un mètre avant d'être arrêtée par la table) d'autres, comme Havoc, s'étaient débarrassés de leur chemise, ce qui permettait aux gourgandines de la salle (sisi, il y en avait !) de reluquer quelques torses de beaux mecs non sans plaisir. D'autant plus que Roy, à plus d'un mètre de la jolie brune, reprenait contact avec la réalité et trouva que c'était une très bonne idée. Après l'avoir déboutonnée [tout en dansant le madison bourré, oui, c'est faisable XD il la jeta à travers la salle et elle retomba sur le nez de Black Hayatt qui se mit à jouer gentiment avec, laissant enfin Breda tranquille.

Black Hayatt qui s'était taillé de la chambre quand Hawkeye s'était relevée pour demander en vain de baisser la musique et qui, à présent, s'amusait comme un petit fou et se faisait câliner sans arrêt par les filles, particulièrement Maria qui le papouillait derrière les oreilles avec un sourire félin.

Mais ça, Ed n'en n'eu même pas conscience, étant donné que le retour au rock et au duo avait failli se solder par une violente hémorragie nasale quand il sentit le torse nu et musclé de son colonel contre son dos pour un nouveau mélimélo encore plus… hummmmmm. Mais comme toute chose a une fin, la danse dut s'arrêter quand Edward ne pouvait poser le pied sans gémir de douleur. Il s'assit lourdement sur une chaise et prit un verre au hasard qu'il but d'une traite (c'était un cocktail de vodka au citron, mais il avait tellement chaud que ça lui fit du bien.) avant de poser de nouveau les yeux sur Roy, qui était toujours torse nu (il est a craindre que Black Hayatte aie déjà commencé à enterrer sa chemise abandonnée, d'ailleurs) visiblement essoufflé et éreinté.

En cet instant, sa seule pensée articulée fut a peu près de l'ordre de celle qu'aurait eu n'importe quelle fille normale à sa place… à savoir quelque chose du genre :_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa il est trop beauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !_ !

Hum, l'habit ne fait pas le moine ? Il faut croire que si !

* * *

Voila, maintenant vous savez. w Choquées ? J'en doute, connaissant mes lectrices. D'ailleurs, Ed a exactement le même  
comportement qu'une de ces groupies que nous sommes... Il est bien ce petit...

Oups...

Pour cause de mort prématurée de l'auteur sous les coups d'un jeune alchimiste au manteau rouge, cette fic est suspendue

Noooon, je décooooone ! Je vais bien ! dit-elle en agitant les bras depuis l'arbre ou elle est réfugiée. Vous inquiétez pas pour moi !


	13. Taistoi mon coeur

Ce chapitre n'est pas le plus drôle. Pas de chance. Mais bon, vous savez ce que c'est que les lendemains de cuites... Au fait, maintenant que je m'en rappelle, oui, trop tard, je sais, je voulais vous dire d'écouter la macarena en lisant le chapitre 11 et/où 12 de ma fic. Je l'avais mise pour me mettre dans le bain, mais le clip m'a traumatisé... TT.TT . Enfin, pas vraiment, si j'étais assez sensible pour ça je trainerais pas sur XD. Tout ça pour dire que si vous la relisez (j'en ai entendu dire qu'ils allaient le faire) faites pas comme moi, pensez à la musique d'ambiance w

Ensuite, je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour les rewiews que j'ai reçues pour le dernier chapitre, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Tais-toi mon cœur

Le lendemain matin, Edward émergea lentement. Trèèès lentement. Et pourtant, cela fut quand même dur. Il avait mal partout, et tout spécialement à la tête. Il s'était endormi, euh…accoudé à une chaise, assis par terre. Du coup, il avait dormi avec la colonne vertébrale sérieusement de travers et elle protesta vertement en le voyant revenir à lui.

Mais à la limite, ce n'était pas ça le problème.

_Mais…Mais… c'est quoi, ça ? _pensa-t-il lourdement en ouvrant les yeux qui avaient du mal à mettre le point.

Dans le fond, la salle, décorée par ses soins, était jonchée de diverses choses (chaises, chaussures, chou écrasé, gens, autruches… ah non, pas d'autruches. Dommage… Et pourquoi pas un kangourou ? C'est bien les kangourous ! bamauto flagellationretour au sujet) bref, de tous les restes d'une fête copieusement arrosée. Peut-être pour ça qu'il avait mal au crâne, le petit blond. C'était facile à trouver, ça ; par contre, il avait beau faire fonctionner ses méninges, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait des lunettes sur le nez et des mèches _noires_ lui tombant sur les yeux. Ni pourquoi il portait des gants dorés.

Il se sentit tellement mal à l'aise qu'il parvint à tirer sur ces cheveux qui semblèrent lui arracher le cuir chevelu. Il renonça pour palper son crâne douloureux et finit par comprendre qu'il portait une perruque. Il se redressa lourdement, et retint un cri horrifié en baissant les yeux sur sa tenue totalement anormale.

_Une robe ! Des collants !_ Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette tenue ? Edward aurait été incapable de le dire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'allait pas y rester. Il se releva, ou plutôt tenta de se relever avant de retomber sous l'effet conjugué de talons compensés énorme et d'une sévère gueule de bois. Il se redressa de nouveau, plus prudemment, et après un dernier regard à la salle où gisait les corps ivres morts des militaires… Il se barra en courant !

oOoOoOoOo

Edward avait été le premier à s'endormir, par conséquent, il était le premier à se réveiller. Heureusement pour lui, diront certains. D'autant plus heureusement qu'il n'eu pas droit au réveil en fanfare par Hawkeye qui descendit à dix heures avec un cor afin de se venger du tapage nocturne de la veille. Si le réveil fut cruel, pire encore fut l'interdiction de sortir de la pièce avant qu'elle ait reprise figure humaine. Hawkeye assit sa dictature, un fusil sur les genoux, un chien à ses pieds, pendant que les autres trimaient tout le monde se sentait de mauvais poils, à deux exceptions.

Ces exceptions étaient Hugues, qui songeait déjà au prochain débordement qu'il allait organiser, et Roy, qui se demandait pourquoi la fille aux cheveux bruns avaient disparu. Il s'interrogea tant et si bien sur le sujet qu'il finit par se demander s'il n'avait pas un penchant pour elle...

Le problème, c'est qu'il n'en savait même pas le nom. Cela lui parut tellement stupide de ne pas l'avoir demandé qu'il s'arrêta au beau milieu de son balayage pour se cogner le front. Le pauvre ne pouvait pas savoir que même s'il l'avait demandé, elle n'aurait rien répondu, ou en tout cas rien de vrai. Il se sentait juste mort de frustration à cette idée et se promit de la retrouver.

Au moins pour savoir si elle était aussi adorable sobre que bourrée.

oOoOoOoOo

Parallèlement à ça, dans les dortoirs, Edward avait arraché sa perruque, s'était totalement débarrassé de ses vêtements et se frottait le visage pour faire partir le maquillage qui, étant waterproof, se montra réticent et laissa de grandes traînées sur son visage. Il se regarda dans le miroir et constata avec horreur qu'il avait l'air d'avoir des yeux au beurre noir.

Au même moment, mais bien ailleurs, les Homonculus se remémoraient leur cruelle défaite autour d'un tonneau de bière, décidant qu'eux aussi avaient peut-être besoin de vacances, finalement…

Roy passa le reste de la journée à prendre des dolipranes et à interroger tout le monde sur une jolie brune à lunettes, très jeune sans doute. Il écuma les bureaux en commençant par celui de Havoc. Celui-ci l'avait bien remarquée, évidemment, mais il ne la connaissait pas et Roy ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de la connaître. On sentait une amertume sous-jacente dans ses propos, aussi Roy ne s'attarda-t-il pas pour demander à quelqu'un d'autre s'il connaissait la jeune fille. Après avoir écumé deux étages, il s'assit dans l'escalier, à bout. Elle devait bien venir de quelque part, non ? Alors pourquoi personne ne la connaissait ?

Il ne savait pas qu'il avait interrogé deux des personnes sachant sa véritable identité, sinon il les aurait sûrement secoué jusqu'à ce qu'ils avouent. Pour lui, il restait au point mort. Et plus il ramait dans ses réflexions, plus il s'énervait silencieusement.

Evidemment, il n'entendit même pas Edward monter l'escalier d'un pas lourd.

Celui-ci, l'esprit rafraîchit par sa douche, le visage à peu près débarrassé des restes d'eye liner et les yeux rouges d'avoir trop frotté dessus, se sentait profondément abattu. Quelques bribes de la veille lui était revenu, où il se voyait rajoutant un coussinet dans le bonnet de son soutien-gorge ou tomber du haut de ses chaussures. Il se rappelait aussi de Hugues. Il pouvait parier ce c'était un coup de celui-ci au-delà du fait qu'il s'en souvienne… C'était digne de lui. Il allait le débusquer dans son bureau et le taper avec son poing !

C'était son intention, mais quand il aperçu le Colonel assis dans l'escalier, les mains sur les tempes dans une posture de réflexions intense, quelques nouvelles bribes de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il porta la main à la bouche, horrifié par la vision d'un Roy souriant, lui tendant la main pour danser le rock. Il fut plus horrifié encore de se rappeler l'enthousiasme avec lequel il avait accepté. Le souvenir de la macarena le rasséréna un peu [c'est dire s'il était désespéré XD, et il trouva le courage de gravir les dernières marches.

Cela fut tout de même difficile quand il dut passer à côté de Roy. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir envie d'une marque d'attention de sa part, mais savait que ça reviendrait à un regard noir au mieux, un allez simple sur la lune au pire. Aussi serra-t-il les lèvres et passa-t-il en silence à côté de l'homme qui s'était mit à prendre beaucoup de place dans ses réflexions.

Et si Edward était jeune, il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ; même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer, les souvenirs qui lui revinrent au cours de la journée confirmèrent cette vérité-là. Je vous laisse imaginer le nombre de fois ou Edward s'est figé au milieu de son activité, sujet à un flash back, avant de se frapper le front d'un air horrifié. Ce soir-là, c'est le cœur terriblement lourd qu'il monta aux dortoirs…

oOoOoOoOo

_Elle. Elle_ était là. Roy n'en revenait pas. Il s'avança vers elle, et la vit se retourner d'un air diaphane. Il avait oublié à quel point _Elle_ était belle. Il ne pensait pas qu'_Elle_ pouvait occuper ses pensées avec autant d'intensité. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait aimer quelqu'un à ce point. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ni comment.

_Elle_ avait l'air terriblement triste.

– Viens avec moi, murmura-t-il.

_Elle_ ne bougeait pas, comme figée.

– S'il te plait…

_Elle_ était belle, belle comme une statue…

– Laisse-moi te retrouver… dis-moi au moins ton nom… demanda Roy désespéré.

– Je ne peux pas, chuchota-t-_Elle_.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je n'existe pas.

A peine avait-elle lâché ces mots qu'_Elle _se retourna et commença à partir. L'homme tenta de la retenir, mais sa main traversa la sienne comme de la fumée. Il la rattrapa, tentant de la serrer dans ses bras. _Elle_ était un fantôme, mais quand il posa sa main sur sa poitrine, elle fut retenue par quelque chose… une douce chaleur.

Il comprit qu'il avait touché son cœur. _Elle_ leva les yeux vers lui, d'un air à la fois triste et rempli d'amour, ses lèvres étaient si proches... Celle de Roy allaient toucher les siennes au moment où il se réveilla.

Il leva les yeux vers le plafond de sa chambre, plongé dans une semi obscurité et un profond désarroi. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir où se lamenter de ce rêve. Il ne savais plus s'il y avait pour lui le moindre espoir de La retrouver, mais il voulait quand même essayer…

Même si _Elle_ n'était pas elle.

* * *

Alors, voyons voir... Les jeux sont faits, rien ne va plus... Après ça, vous aurez envie de voir le prochain chapitre, non ? Patience, mes amis, patience... Quelqu'un va me massacrer si je rappelle que c'est le dernier ? 


	14. La fonte des glaces

Voici venir le dernier chapitre. Je crois avoir compris que vous ne m'en voulez pas que ce soit le dernier... Tant mieux. Je suis pourtant frustrée, moi ! J'aurais bien aimé qu'elle continue encore ! En même temps, je pense qu'elle est bien équilibrée comme ça la fille qui pèse ses fics d'un oeil expert. Enfin, tout ce blabla-là est inutile, je le ferais plutôt à la fin, et je vous laisse lire en attendant. Profitez-en !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : La fonte des glaces

– Hello ! quoi de neuf docteur ? s'exclama Hugues en faisant irruption dans la pièce en cette après-midi d'hiver. J'ai de nouveau une idée de génie !

Roy Mustang sembla s'étouffer dans une toux ironique et disparu derrière la pile de dossiers qui s'était accumulée sur son bureau pendant son absence. Les autres militaires semblaient, eux aussi, plutôt réticents.

– Allez, vous accepterez quand même une invitation à la patinoire ? fit-il d'un air de cocker triste.

A ces mots, Roy se redressa à la fois sous l'impulsion de l'idée de faire de la patinoire et la répulsion des dossiers à signer.

– Je viens !

– Moi aussi !

– Pareil !

– Itou ! s'exclama candidement Fuery.

– Yeah ! Allons-y alors ! s'exclama Hugues avant de repartir aussi sec, suivit d'un groupe de fainéants extrémistes dont Edward faisait partie.

Mais plus encore de le ressentiment à son égard, l'obsession de Roy pour la jolie brune l'éclipsa totalement. Cela ne manquait pas d'être douloureux pour le petit blond à qui la nuit blanche avait donné le temps de réfléchir. Il savait à présent avec certitude la nature de ses sentiments pour le colonel ; de même, il savait leur non réciprocité. Depuis, il traînait sa carcasse mélancolique là ou il pouvait. Toutefois, une fois arrivés au vestiaires, la surexcitation générale lui remonta un peu le moral. Il s'acharna sur les laçages des patins, ce qui lui changea les idées.

Puis il resta un moment, dubitatif, à regarder les autres faire. Havoc s'élança sur la glace avec un certaine assurance, et commença à dépasser les autres, à faire des figures plus ou moins risquées… Edward était à présent convaincu qu'il ne courait aucun danger. Il fuit la terre ferme et les filles qui regardait le grand blond patiner avec un air très intéressé.

Cela ne dura pas, car Roy Mustang entra en scène, avec ses patins à glaces noirs personnels et un sourire de lover comme seul lui savait les faire. Il avait renoncé provisoirement à la belle brune, songeant qu'il ne fallait pas se rendre malade toute la vie. Mais plus que les regards des filles admiratives, c'était la sensations de la glace sous ses karts qui lui fait le plus de bien. Il commença par un petit tour à reculons, puis bondit deux ou trois fois avant d'enchaîner d'autres figures. Havoc quitta la patinoire pour rejoindre Broch avec qui il partagea un demi en parlant de leur malchance respective. Hugues s'occupait des premiers pas d'Elysia-chan avec toute son attention, Maria patinait sans génie, mais avec beaucoup de plaisir, Fuery découvrait le bonheur du demi-tour, bref, tout le monde semblait s'éclater.

A commencer par Ed qui s'était encore prit le mur. Il était parti avec assurance sur la glace, avant de constater 1) que ça glisse 2) qu'il ne savait pas freiner 3) qu'il y avait un mur. Plus il se heurtait à ces parois, plus ses tendances caractérielles s'aiguisait, plus il allait vite, ce qui engendrait un terrible cercle vicieux.

Sa dernière chute lui donna le tournis, et il prit un peu le temps de réfléchir avant de se lancer de nouveau tête baissée. Hugues lui tendit la main et l'attrapa pour lui faire faire un tour qui se passa fort bien, puis lui expliqua les dernières techniques pour ne pas se prendre le mur. Toutefois, il prit ensuite le temps de souffler avant de mettre ses nouveaux acquis en pratique, s'adossant à la paroi qui entourait la patinoire. Il faisait chaud finalement, il décida de se débarrasser de son écharpe et de son manteau, gardant seulement les gants de sport bleu que lui avait prêté Hugues. Ceux-ci devaient avoir bien vécu, apparemment, constata Ed en examinant ses multiples blessures de guerre, coutures défaites, tissu usé, brûlé par endroit. Il se demanda vaguement quelles aventures il avait vécu avant d'atterrir sur ses mains.

Le fait de se pencher sur les gants pour les analyser façon Sherlock Holmes lui permit au passage de passer inaperçu tandis que Maria s'était accoudée à l'enceinte pour souffler un peu et parler à Broch.

– Pourquoi tu ne viens pas patiner, c'est marrant comme tout, pourtant !

– Tu n'as qu'à inviter Tim, répondit Broch d'un ton ombrageux.

L'accumulation de quelques verres et du soutien d'Havoc lui avait enfin donné le courage de s'exprimer. Edward s'en félicita intérieurement ; d'autant plus qu'il se sentait plus empathique avec lui à présent que…

– Mais comment veux-tu que mon chien fasse du patin à glace ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire léger.

oOoOoOoOo

Elysia-chan était tombé malgré tous les soins de son paternel, qui se sentit terriblement coupable et l'amena dans la partie cafeteria où elle pu savourer un chocolat chaud et se reposer tandis que Hugues la couvait des yeux. Il ne put résister et ressortit son appareil photo pour la mitrailler, avant de se retourner vers la patinoire en se disant qu'il aurait des photos intéressantes à prendre de ce côté.

Broch et Maria semblaient en grande discussion, tandis qu'Ed fendait la glace avec une assurance renouvelée. _Il progresse vite ce petit !_ pensa Hugues avec un sourire de chat. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami qui avait fini de s'échauffer et qui maintenant enchaînait les figures les plus tarabiscotées de son répertoire au beau milieu de la patinoire tandis que tout le monde tournait autour. De loin, l'effet était saisissant.

Pour ce qui était de Roy lui-même, il nageait dans l'euphorie, autant de se savoir admiré que de sentir qu'il n'avait rien perdu de son assurance sur la glace. Il se remémora un enchaînement qu'il avait apprit quelques années plutôt, et battit la mesure d'une main assurée. Tellement assurée qu'il claqua des doigts, faisant surgir une énorme gerbe de flammes. Il n'eut le temps que d'ouvrir des yeux horrifiés avant d'être englouti par la glace fondue de la patinoire, coulant dans une eau glacée.

Hugues se leva brusquement, horrifié. Il avait oublié que Roy portait ses gants, que la patinoire était en réalité la piscine gelée et ne pouvait que constater les dégâts. La glace, aux trois quarts fondue ou fissurée, s'était ouverte sur l'eau glacée de la piscine en dessous. Hugues frissonna en voyant les gens y tomber avec des hurlements qui raisonnèrent. Il eu le temps d'apercevoir Broch qui s'était raccroché de justesse à Maria, Shieska que Falman tirait héroïquement hors de l'eau, mais Edward n'était pas de son champ de vision. Il souhaita sincèrement que c'était dû à sa petite taille.

Malheureusement, Edward n'était pas sur la terre ferme, mais en train de couler comme une pierre vers le fond de la piscine sous le poids conjugués de ses patins à glaces, de ses automails et de son incapacité à nager. Enfin, pour une pierre, il était quand même assez agité. Malgré les sentiments inavouables qu'il avait pour son supérieur, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il le truciderait s'il en sortait vivant.

Ses pieds touchèrent le fond de la piscine quand il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par la taille et prendre appui contre le fond pour remonter à la surface d'une seule impulsion. Le petit blond dégoulinant d'eau glaciale se sentit tiré hors de l'eau et tiré sur le sol contre l'ouverture qui permettait d'accéder à la défunte patinoire. Il avait encore les pieds dans l'eau, mais étant donner qu'il était en train de cracher l'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons, personne ne songea à l'éloigner. Pendant ce temps, son sauveur avait de nouveau été emporté par le poids de ses patins et n'échappa à l'aller retour supplémentaire au fond de la piscine uniquement grâce à Ed qui le tira par la main. Il parvint à percer de nouveau la surface avec un toussotement.

Roy leva les yeux vers Edward. Cédant à son instinct de sauveur, il avait tiré la personne qu'il avait senti couler près de lui. Il avait deviné au poids et au contact de l'épaule glacée à travers la verte du Fullmetal qui il avait sauvé. Il lui en voulait encore pour cette histoire, mais pas au point de le laisser crever.

Il ouvrit les yeux et les leva vers les deux soleils qui s'étaient penchés sur lui et une cascade de souvenirs rejaillit. Evidemment, l'expression qu'avait eu le garçon en prononçant les mots « Game over, Colonel » mais aussi, et surtout, l'image de la jolie brune. Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'elle avait les yeux dorés ? Des yeux exactement comme ceux du Fullmetal qui le fixait d'un air pâle et inquiet. D'ailleurs, ses cheveux trempés étaient plus sombres, plaqués contre ses joues, glissant sur ses épaules…

_Les lunettes, les gants, une perruque… tout concorde. Et les bottes, c'était celles de Gracia ! Mais tout ça, ça veut dire que… la jolie brune, c'était… Ed ? _

Deux pensées surgirent à quelques secondes d'écart. La première, à savoir « _eh merde, moi qui pensait avoir trouvé une fille digne d'intérêt…_ » fut remplacé par « _mais ça veut dire que le Fullmetal était travesti en fille ?!_ » qui le fit mourir de rire. Edward, trop vexé, et mort de honte, lâcha sa main pour le bourrer de coup de pied, mais comme Roy coulait jusqu'au fond de la piscine, il fut vite hors d'atteinte, et quand il remonta ensuite, Shieska avait tiré le jeune alchimiste en arrière.

oOoOoOoOo

Après une courte épilogue, tout le monde décida de rentrer au QG, au moins pour avoir des vêtements secs, et personne ne tarda à partir. Edward, auquel le coup de barre avait succédé au coup de colère, s'était endormi contre la vitre, laissant de grandes traces humides contre la vitre de la voiture. Pendant ce temps-là, Roy était plongé dans les abîmes d'une réflexion profonde (zone de son cerveau pleine de toiles d'araignées et de poussière, je vous laisse imaginer…) vis-à-vis d'un certain petit blond auquel il jetait de fréquent coups d'œil. Pendant ce temps, Hugues faisait son moulin à parole, ne réalisant même pas que personne n'y faisait attention.

– Hugues… finit toutefois par dire Roy d'une voix sourde.

– Oui mon chou à la crème ?

– Il va falloir que tu m'expliques deux ou trois choses, je crois…

– Mmmm, tu crois ? fit-il en évitant la poubelle du carrefour d'un coup de volant brusque qui fit tomber la tête endormie d'Edward sur l'épaule de Roy.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers lui, regardant son visage humide, les cheveux à moitié humides collés contre son front, et sentit quelque chose de le remuer étrangement. Il ne put se résoudre à le repousser contre la vitre froide.

– Eh, tu disais quoi ? demanda Hugues de la voix forte des gens qui regardent la route plutôt que leur voisine quand ils conduisent.

– Non, rien, répondit Roy d'une voix radoucie.

oOoOoOoOo

Edward poussa la porte de sa chambre tout en s'essorant vigoureusement les cheveux avec la serviette à fraise que Pinako lui avait offerte. Même s'il avait râlé sur le coup en disant qu'il n'était pas une fille, il devait avouer qu'elle était vraiment confortable. Il la laissa retomber sur ses épaules, se demandant vaguement si… le Colonel Mustang… Non.

Il poussa un soupir ou se mêlait le soulagement d'être habillé de vêtements sec et la tristesse de se savoir amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne s'intéressera jamais à lui ; aussi n'avait-il aucune envie de tomber sur lui en montant l'escalier. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment en croisant son regard avant de faire vivement demi-tour.

– Désolé pour tout à l'heure, fit la voix chaude de son supérieur.

Edward sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge et s'immobilisa.

– Je ne voulais pas te vexer… Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda-t-il d'un ton étonnamment doux.

Edward se sentis tout drôle à ses mots, mais tristement amer. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à montrer son vrai visage.

– Et vous, alors ? demanda-t-il en fixant le mur devant lui.

– Bah… je ne t'en veux pas, ça arrive à tout le monde de se faire travestir quand on fréquente Hugues, soupira Roy, plus marqué par le travestissement que la partie de Killer. D'ailleurs, Havoc…

– Quoi, Havoc s'est fait travestir ! s'exclama Edward en se retournant, les yeux écarquillés.

Roy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il était content de pouvoir voir de nouveau le visage du petit blond, mais préféra le taire de peur qu'il se retourne de nouveau

– Oui, mais il était moins convaincant que toi, fit Roy en pouffant de rire en se souvenant des photos que Maes avait prises à cette occasion. Il y a aussi eu Falmam, Breda, Fuery…

– Et vous ? demanda Edward dans un souffle entre deux éclats de rire.

Roy rougit et perdit contrôle de lui-même tandis quel le souvenir de CE JOUR LA lui revint en mémoire.

– Oui, mais non… ça compte pas, c'était y'a longtemps…

– Ouais, on dit ça… fit Edward d'un ton taquin en le regardant avec un large sourire de chat, avant de rire de nouveau. Enfin, c'est pas si grave, si tout le monde y est passé, fit-il d'un ton léger, comme si un poids lui avait été ôté des épaules.

Il commença descendre l'escalier, accompagné par Roy avec qui il continua tout naturellement à converser. Il se sentait léger comme un ballon. Même s'il savait que Roy ne s'intéressait pas à lui, le simple fait de l'entendre suffisait à le rendre heureux. Ils avancèrent dans le couloir ou Roy jeta un coup d'œil furtif au plafond. Edward leva les yeux vers le haut et constata qu'une boule de gui le survolait.

– Tiens, ils ont oublié d'enlever des boules de gui… constata-t-il d'un ton neutre. Il faut dire que Hugues en a vraiment mis n'import…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, sentant les lèvres de son supérieur effleurer les siennes. Il ouvrit de grand yeux, surpris, mais laissa ses paupières se baisser doucement tandis que Roy commençait à l'embrasser en douceur. Il se croyait en plein rêve, mais tant qu'à faire, il préférait ne pas en sortir tout de suite. Il enlaça timidement l'homme tout en lui rendant son baiser, sentant ses bras l'entourer à son tour. Tous deux avaient l'impression que leur cœur explosait de bonheur.

Et pendant ce temps là, Hugues, planqué à l'angle du couloir, reposa à contrecoeur son appareil photo, renonçant à immortaliser sa victoire par amitié pour le tout nouveau couple ; mais il n'en était pas moins fier.

* * *

Voilaaaaaa, c'est finiiiiiiii, comme les vacances le sont bientôt fuit face au lancer de tomates Non, je veux dire que la publication de Voyage à Ilix devrait reprendre le weekend prochain, même si je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps de l'avancer shame on me. Enfin, c'est une autre histoire... 

Du coup, vous en avez pensé quoi, finalement ? La fin est pas trop niaiseuse ? Vous êtes contents ? Vous aimez le patinage artistique ? Vous êtes grands, forts et maladroits ? Venez vous joindre au club de hockey de saint Germains des Prés !

Hem, j'ai encore dérapé, désolééééééé !

Plus sérieusement, il se peut (j'y songe sérieusement) que j'écrive un petite séquelle de cette fic. Le seul soucis et que je manque monstrueusement de temps pour cela. Enfin, ça m'intéresse aussi de savoir si vous êtes partants. D'autre part, si vous avez le courage de passer sur mon profil, vous aurez le lien d'une illustration de cette fic faite par moi. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Sur ce, je vous salue bien bas, vous souhaite bon courage pour la suite et espère vous retrouver bientôt !

Merci encore à tous d'avoir lu ma fic ! inclin


End file.
